Nobody Likes An Arranged Marriage
by Gingiie666
Summary: growing up Haruhi and Kyoya are forced to get allong, for they shall get married when they graguate, one problem, they hate each other. while time passes, will they get allong, fall in love, or still hateful towards one another?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first OHSHC fic. Hope you enjoy

Ch.1

Many years ago, two old friends sat in one's home for a meeting. Neither one of the men had noticed the young petite girl in the next room had awaken from her peaceful slumber. She had pressed her ear to her bedroom door, to hear the men's conversation. She knew it was rude, but she could not resist.

"Ryoji, is your daughter still planning to follow in her mother's footprints, to become a successful lawyer?" the man asks the girl's father.

At that time, she wondered why the unknown man had any interest in her future plans. Yes, she had and always will want to be a great and well-respected lawyer, just like her mother had been. But she didn't see how it was a concern for this stranger.

"Yes she is, Yoshio. Why do you ask?" the young girl's father questioned the man for the both of them.

"I will not beat behind the bush," the man told his friend firmly. "I believe that your daughter will be a great asset, not just for the Ootori name, but for my youngest son as well, he is just a year older than she is. I would like them to marry once they graduate," the man finished.

In the next room, the young girl clasped her hand over her mouth to ensure that no noise would escape her. She leaned against the walk for a moment, then slowly slid down into a sitting position. "I don't want to marry someone that I don't know and love," the girl thought to herself.

"That is quite an interesting idea you have, my friend," the girl's father paused momentarily to think things through. "If my daughter, Haruhi, does not approve of this, then I simply cannot allow it to take place." The unnoticed girl smiled, knowing that her father would always take her side.

"I thought you would say that."

As the man's deep voice reached Haruhi's ears, her smile crumbled into a foul frown and her eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at nothing in particular. She hates this man that she does not know. He is her newly found enemy.

"I would like to make a deal with you, Ryoji. Allow our children to see each other every holiday. Once they go to high school, they will attend the same one, allowing them to spend more time together. If your daughter still does not wish to marry my son, there will be no wedding," the girl's enemy finished.

Her father thought it over for a few minutes, taking it all in. The girl trusted her father to shoot down the offer. A smirk formed on her lips, inwardly satisfied that the man would be disappointed. She then hears the devastating blow. "Since it's your son, and it allows my Haruhi to be happy in the end... I agree," her father told the man.

"Very well, I am pleased with your decision," the man wickedly smiled. "I must be on my way." The two men stood up from their seats, and shook hands. With that, it was the end of their meeting.

For three days straight, young Haruhi Fujioka did not speak to her father. She was extremely upset that he had taken that deal. She was also dreading the next holiday, for it was coming soon.

Mean while at the Ootori esstate, a young Kyoya Ootori was very angry at his father's deal as well. He did not dare to take his anger out on anybody. He is the third son of Yoshio Ootori. He needs to work hard to surpass his older brothers, to become the hire of the family business.

His father had told him all about the deal with the Fujioka's. Since the girl needs to be happy in order to marry him, he would simply make her life terrible at any time she was near him. Of course he would have to be very discrete to not anger his father.

Finally the holiday had started. Yoshio had planned. Horseback riding trip. Both fathers are widowers, making it a trip just for the fathers and two children who are to be betrothed.

Both families met at the horse ranch. The fathers seemed please to see one another again, but the children did not. To not anger his father, Kyoya made his face expressionless. On the other hand, Hauhi was intensely glaring daggers at Kyoya with her piercing chestnut eyes. Both fathers nudged their children forward to introduce themselves.

With the intense glare still fixed on her face, Haruhi stepped forward. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, it's nice to meet you," she said the last part through her teeth.

Now Kyoya stepped forward gracefully. He raises his hand to fix the glasses that her wore infront of his dark grey eyes. "It's nice to finally meet you Haruhi, I am Kyoya Ootori," he bowed to her.

Both fathers are pleased with the introductions that their child gave.

Just before Haruhi gotten on the horse that she would ride, Kyoya loosened one of the saddle straps. As Haruhi got on the horse, the saddle slid sideways, causing Haruhi to fall off. The fall had untaxed Haruhi, she simply redid the strap tight enough and got on again.

During the trip, Kyoya had tried everything that he could think of to do to annoy Haruhi. He wanted to make her time a living hell. He did not want to marry this girl, this girl who was annoying him by being unfazed with everything he has done.

On every single holiday that Kyoya saw Haruhi, he would either ignore her or do anything to annoy and anger her. He even went as low to shooting tomatoes at her while nobody was looking. She caught him reloading his sling shot with another tomato. With the shock if being caught, his finger slipped, causing the tomato to shoot right into Haruhi's face. He later regretted it, because somehow Haruhi got his sling shot and started discretely shooting him with tomatoes as pay back.

It was the year before Haruhi would enter into Ouran High School, that the two fathers had decided to give the two children a break from each other. At high school, they would barely get any breaks from each other. The break was very nice and peaceful for both Haruhi and Kyoya. They weren't at all happy for it to end.

Finally, the horror of being surrounded by rich people, including Kyoya, has now started for Haruhi.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The day before school started, Haruhi's neighbor who she was babysitting stuck a piece of gum in Haruhi's hair, causing her to get a haircut. Haruhi's freshly cut brown hair doesn't exactly make her look like a boy, but not exactly like a girl either, but most people can see her girly features as a clue. Looks don't really matter to Haruhi anyways, she is more interested in her studies.

As she got to her class, the sensei told Haruhi to sit next to the Hitachiin twins. Haruhi turned to see a seat at the back of the class in between the twins. They have short red hair, golden cat-like eyes, and a slow mischievous grin forming on their lips.

"Let's get this straight," the boy on her right says, leaning towards her.

"Are you a girly looking boy..." the boy on her left leans in.

"Or a girl?" the boy on the right finishes.

"Girl," Haruhi answers them in monotone. She just wants to do her school work in peace, but she can tell that the two brothers are going to be a pain in the butt.

The twins look at each other, then back to Haruhi. They each wrap an arm around her shoulders. "I'm Kaoru," the twin on the right informs her.

"And I'm Hikaru," the twin on the left says.

"Together, we are the Hitachiin twins!" they both exclaim in unison, with one arm around Haruhi's shoulder and the other up in the air.

Finally the end of the day bell rings. Haruhi sighs in relief as she gather her books. Instead of going home right away, her father told her to get a ride with Kyoya after he's done his after school activities. Fortunately, Haruhi hasn't seen Kyoya today, or at least she doesnt think she has. Even though her father will be at work when she gets home, Haruhi decides to go to the library to study, so she can truthfully tell her dad that she had stayed after school.

Before she could exit the class room, Hikaru and Kaoru slides up to Haruhi and wrap their arms around her shoulders again. "So Haruhi, we're in an after school club," Kaoru begins.

"And we're bringing you with us," Hikaru finishes for his brother.

Haruhi tries to push the twins off her, but they stick to her sides like glue. She sighs loudly in defeat. "But I'm going to the library to study," she refuses.

The two brothers look at each other over Haruhi's head, both having an expression of disgust. "You just studied in class, so you're coming with us," they say in sync, pulling Haruhi in the opposite direction than the library.

As the doors to Music Room 3 opens, he lifts his head up from his laptop. A girl with short brown hair who is wearing a fitting short sleeve blue shirt and skinny jeans walks in. "she must not have received her uniform yet. She's actually quite pretty," the boy thinks to himself, wanting to see if her eyes matches her hair.

A blonde older looking boy steps infront of the girl. "Welcome to The Host Club, mademoiselle, the blonde bows and tries to give the girl the rose. "Who might this beauty be?"

The boy with raven hair ducks behind his laptop again, to hide his surprised expression. "Those intense chestnut eyes, I recognize them. I can't believe I thought such a thing!" he silently scolds himself.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka," the two red heads tell the blonde.

Not even turning from his laptop, the raven haired boy boredly announces, "She's the honor student who got the scholarship."

"Wow, Haru is very smart, right Takashi?" a cute little blonde who looks like a grade schooler holding a pink bunny asks a tall boy with black hair.

"Yeah," the older boy replies.

"Hikaru, we haven't introduced everyone yet," Kaoru reminds his brother.

"Well the fool who is still holding the rose is the boss of the club, Tamaki. With the bunny is Honey, next to him is his cousin Mori, and at his laptop his Kyoya," Hikaru finishes.

Haruhi let's out a laugh and covers her mouth for a minute to calm down a bit. "So Kyoya, this is the after school activity that you do? Entertaining girls? Wow, didn't see that one coming!" she begins to laugh again.

"Haru knows Kyo?" the adorable blonde known as Honey questions in a cute confused voice.

"Unfortunately!" Haruhi answers.

"Mommy, daddy wants an explanation!" Tamaki demands, looking at Kyoya.

Kyoya pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I'd really wish you'd stop calling me that," Kyoya replies in an annoyed tone. Seeing that all eyes are on him, including Haruhi's piercing ones, he decided to explain. "Haruhi and I are arranged to get married."

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far, I Love them. I hope you enjoy and keep reviewing with your thoughts and opinions.

Chapter 3

Everyone of the host club members crowds around the two betrothed, bombarding them with questions.

"Mommy is marrying our daughter? How could you? That's incest!" that's obviously an outraged Tamaki.

"Yay! Kyo will be happy now!" Honey's adorable childish voice chimes while he's jumping up and down.

While everyone is distracted by the questions, Haruhi escapes to do her homework at a near by table.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Hikaru and Kaoru asks.

Everyone quiets at the twins' question. They all swivel their heads around to see a studious Haruhi at a table, her books surrounding her as she writes on a piece of paper, her tongue barely sticking out in concentration.

The twins glance at each other with mischief in their eyes, and a slow grin creeping onto there faces. They quietly slide up to either side of Haruhi. "What are you doing?" Kaoru asks from her right side, distracting her as Hikaru snatches the piece of paper from her left.

"It's a... Poem," Hikaru tells his brother.

Haruhi jumps up from her seat, and tries to get the paper back from the eviler twin. "It's our homework that we were assigned. Give it back!" she exclaims, while reaching up to Hikaru's out stretched hand to retrieve it.

Hikaru hands the poem across the table to Kaoru. "Let's read it, Hikaru," Kaoru suggests.

Haruhi bumps into the table, trying to get the poem from Kaoru before he can read it. Crash! Haruhi freezes, then slowly turns to see what broke.

Kyoya writes something in his notebook. "That ancient Egyptian vase was a gift from a descendant of a pharaoh. It would cost about thirteen million yen," Kyoya informs Haruhi in a matter of fact tone.

"T-thirteen m-million yen? I can't afford that," she stutters, wondering how she can pay it back.

Kyoya smirks. "We all know that, a commoner like you could only attend this school by a scholarship," he replies.

Kyoya swiftly plucks the poem from Kaoru's fingers. "Now, shall we find out what has caused this mess?" he fixes his glasses on top of his nose. He clears his throat, and starts to read the poem aloud.

"Eyes

Your eyes are a mystery

So dark and deep

They are the opening to the soul

Without them, you cannot weep

They are how you laugh

They are how you cry

They keep all your secrets

But they will never lie

They always tell the truth

Even when your mouth tells a lie

They will never be dishonest

No matter how hard you try

This is what I see

When I look into your eyes."

Everyone silently stares at Haruhi. The silence stretches on, until a certain adorable blonde breaks it. "Wow Haru, that's the best poem I've ever heard! Let's go eat some cake!" with his childish adorableness and his lack of height, it surprises people that Honey is seventeen.

Kyoya pushes his glasses up to hide the shock in his eyes. He returns Haruhi's poem back to her. "Seeing that you can't repay us for that vase, you get to be our dog," he smirks.

"Your d-dog?" Haruhi stutters.

Tamaki runs to give Haruhi a bear hug, squishing her merciless. "Don't worry my precious daughter, daddy won't make you do too many hard tasks!" he exclaims, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"I already have a dad, I don't need another one," Haruhi replies annoyed.

Tamaki runs to a dark corner to sulk. "My daughter is mad at me," he mumbles sadly to himself.

"We didn't schedule any clients today in order to do inventory. Since everything is already finished, we may leave now. Haruhi, your job as our dog begins tomorrow, be sure to get here when classes are dismissed," Kyoya informs her.

Haruhi silently nods. She mentally scolds herself for being so reckless, and to be more careful.

"Haruhi, pack up your books, my father wants me to drive you home today," Kyoya reluctantly tells her. He carefully places his laptop into its case, making a mental note to add the debt to Haruhi's file.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been about two weeks since Haruhi had been forced to be the host club's dog. Haruhi really wishes that the Egyptian vase had never broken. She has to do many chores, and whatever else the host club tells her to do. She doesn't mind chores in general since she does them at home, but for rich people? Not that nice and easy. Sometimes she will even get timed, and if she's to slow or does something wrong, then she has to go back and start over.

Haruhi wipes her forehead in relief, for the host club was done for the week and she can relax a little bit. She was just about to leave the room to go home, when she feels an arm around her shoulder. It comes as a surprise to her that there's only one arm around her shoulder instead of two.

"Hey Haruhi, can I talk to you for a minute?" a certain twin questions her.

"Sure Hikaru, what is it?" she asks the twin who she can identify on her own.

Hikaru turns to face her. "Umm... What are you doing tonight?" he asks while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, just some laundry and homework," Haruhi replies, thinking nothing of the question.

"Would you like to go see a movie and go out to dinner with me?" he asks, still rubbing his neck.

Haruhi opens her mouth to answer, but gets interrupted. "Sorry Hikaru, but my father is hosting a charity ball tonight, and would like Haruhi to accompany me," Kyoya responds, still typing away on his laptop, not even sparing a glance at the two friends.

Haruhi is outraged. "You never told me that! I'm not going to go with you!" she exclaims, glaring daggers at the boy behind the laptop.

"your father knows about it, he'll make you go. I will also reduce your debt one third," he pauses, closing his laptop. "The limo will arrive at your apartment at 8 o'clock sharp, be ready," he walks out of the door.

"Argh! He is such a jerk!" Haruhi growls. She turns to look at Hikaru. "I'm sorry Hikaru, it appears that I can't tonight," she frowns. "But maybe some other time," Haruhi smiles up at him.

A shrinking sensation happens in Hikaru's chest, and is filled with a dull ache. He knows that there is no winning when you're up against the Shadow King. "Yeah, some other time," he smiles back at her.

"See you on Monday," Haruhi waves, and leaves the room.

As the door closes behind Haruhi, Kaoru comes out from the back room. "Struck out, huh?" he comments to his brother.

"Nah, I'd say that was just a foul ball," Hikaru grins.

"If you ask me, it kind of seemed as though Kyoya was a bit... Jealous," Kaoru remarks.

At the Ootori mansion, Kyoya is trying to do his homework at his desk. "Why, why did I feel like punching Hikaru when he asked Haruhi out? I don't even like her... Do I? No, I can't! I despise her, she's my enemy! But then, why?" Kyoya mumbles to himself, with his elbow propped up and his hand clenching his hair.

Ever since that first day, it feels as if someone had punch Kyoya in the stomach, it's hard to regain his breath, and his pulse also speeds up. When he read that poem that Haruhi wrote, it hit close to home, it's as if she wrote it about him. He can't show that he's starting to care for her though, they are supposed to be enemies.

Kyoya sighs, closing his physics textbook. It's pointless to keep staring at it while he's so distracted. His father's charity ball is in a couple hours, so he decides to take a shower and start getting ready.

When Haruhi arrives back home, she notices that her father has already left for work. "Good thing dad isn't home, he'd end up making me look like a barbie," Haruhi says out loud to herself.

As she walks into the living room, she notices a large box on the couch with a note on top of it.

"Haruhi, here's what you need for tonight. Please wear it, it's important to look nice for this event. If you don't wear it, then it will be added onto your debt." -Kyoya.

She sighs, going to balls isn't Haruhi's idea of fun. She opens the large box, a quiet gasp escapes her mouth. In the box is a strapless formal light pink dress, with matching pink flats that have sparkles on them. Haruhi picks up the dress and places it in front of her body. She walks to the body length mirror, to see how it'd look on her without trying it on. It's beautiful, and it goes well with her skin tone.

Haruhi looks to see what time it is. Just a couple more hours until Kyoya's driver is supposed to pick her up. She decides to do more studying before she gets ready, it won't take very long to get ready to go out.

Time flies by, as Haruhi studies. Noticing that she has just under an hour to get ready, she quickly jumps into the shower. After her shower, Haruhi blow dries her hair and puts on the dress that Kyoya had given her. She glances at the make-up, but she has never been the one to wear any, so she decides against it.

Haruhi was just leaving her bedroom, when she hears a knock on the front door. She slips on her new pink flats, and opens the door.

Kyoya Ootori, the third son of Yoshio Ootori; one of the many wealthiest and successful men in Japan, was standing on Haruhi's front porch. Kyoya looks stunningly handsome and dashing in his black tuxedo. His dark mysterious eyes are still hiden behind his square shaped spectacles.

As a light breeze reaches them, Kyoya's hair flies just above his eyes. Haruhi is mesmerized by the scene displayed in front of her. She doesn't notice that she has zoned out on him, until Kyoya snaps his fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Haruhi asks, snapping back to attention.

A smirk was threatening to play on Kyoya's lips, but he restrains himself. "We should get going to the ball," he replies as if he doesn't want to attend to it. But in truth, he finds himself quite happy and satisfied that Haruhi is accompanying him. She looks quite lovely and exquisite in the dress that he had picked out for her.

As they arrive at the Ootori Group's building, the driver opens Kyoya's door. When Kyoya gets out of the limo, he turns back around and extends his hand out to Haruhi. She timidly takes his hand, allowing him to help her out of the car. 'Rich bastard,' Haruhi thinks to herself. Once she was on her feet, Haruhi tries to take her hand back from Kyoya. But instead of letting go, he places her hand on his torso and begin to walk to the ball room. Haruhi is surprised at his gentlemanly actions, but goes along with it.

The ball room is large, extravagant, and of course full of rich people in elegant clothing. By the dresses and accessories that the women are wearing, anyone could tell that they are loaded.

As they walk further into the room, they are greeted by the elder Ootori. "Kyoya," he acknowledges his son.

"Father."

"Good evening Haruhi, it's nice to see you again," Yoshio Ootori tells her.

"It's nice to see you, too," Haruhi lies, smiling. The smile she's wearing masking her dislike for the older man.

"You look lovely, looking more like your mother every time I see you," he comments. "Oh look at the time, I should start my speech," he turns and walks away.

A waiter offers the two a glass of white wine. Kyoya takes a glass from the tray. Haruhi hesitates for a moment, then takes the other glass.

Everyone goes silent as a light tapping on glass fills the room. Yoshio Ootori is standing at the front of the room, tapping his wine glass. As the room goes dead quiet, he begins his quick speech. "Welcome friends, I appreciate that all of you were able to attend tonight. As you know, this is a charity to build a medical clinic in Africa. Any kind of donation is welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy the party," he raises his glass, takes a sip, and walks back into the crowd.

As a soft music fills the room, Kyoya takes both his and Haruhi's untouched wine, and set it on a near by table. He turns to Haruhi, slightly bowing with his hand outstretched to her. "May I have this dance?" he asks in a soft tone.

Haruhi hesitates for a minute, shocked at how nice he has been lately. He actually seems like he wants to dance, with her of all the people who are there. "Yes, you may," she accepts, placing her hand gently in his. He did, after all, bought her the beautiful gown that she is wearing. It's the least that she could do.

Kyoya leads Haruhi onto the dance floor. He keeps his hand in hers, and places his other hand gently on the small of her back. When Haruhi places her hand softly on his shoulder, he's shoulder underneath her hand starts to tingle.

They start to waltz. They both dance gracefully. Since she is a commoner, Kyoya didn't think that Haruhi would know how to dance very well. He wanted to help teach her, but that is out of the equation now. "I didn't know you could dance," he comments.

"It's quite easy. All I have to do is follow you. I also used to dance with my dad when I was younger," Haruhi replies, smiling at the memories. She is quite surprised that she is actually enjoying her time here. "I used to always try to lead, but my dad wouldn't let me," she laughs. "What about you Kyoya? Did you used to dance with your mother?"

There were a few moments of silence between the two. "No, I was to young to learn before she passed," he confides in a low voice. "I started taking lessons when I was eight."

"I'm sorry," Haruhi sadly appologizes.

"It's fine," he smiles at her. "It's in the past now, no point in dwelling on it."

They dance for a little while longer. When the music changes tempo, they stop. "Thanks for the dance," Haruhi smiles.

"It was a pleasure," Kyoya pauses, looking towards the door. "Would you like to take a walk in the garden?" he asks, turning back to her.

Her face lights up. "Yes, that would be nice," Haruhi answers, beaming. She automatically places her hand back on Kyoya's torso, to lead her outside.

Neither Kyoya or Haruhi knew that the elder Ootori was watching them. Although Kyoya hadn't caught his father watching them, he had a suspicion that the older man would. 'Mhm, seems like he's making progress,' Yoshio thought to himself.

In the garden, Haruhi prances excitedly, smelling most of the beautiful flowers. "They're so beautiful," she says out loud, mostly to herself.

"Yeah, they are," Kyoya replies. He notices how the moon casts a faint glow on her face, making her more beautiful to him.

Kyoya looks at his silver watch. It's almost midnight. He takes Haruhi's hand to keep her from dawdling. She looks at him questioningly. "It's getting late, I should get you home," he tells her.

Just before unlocking her apartment door, she looks up at Kyoya. "Thanks for inviting me, I actually had fun."

The moment she admitted that she had fun with him, made his heart stutter. "No problem, thanks for entertaining me," he leans in and kisses her cheek.

Before she could question his actions, he was already down the stairs climbing into his limo. She touches her kissed cheek that is now tingling. 'His lips... They were so soft.' she stands there on her porch for a few more minutes, then goes into her home. She wouldn't forget this event, that Kyoya Ootori was as nice as he looked.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

For the rest of the weekend, Haruhi tosses and turns, unable to sleep. The little bit of sleep that the girl does get, is spent dreaming about him, Kyoya. That night, that kiss on the cheek, it's haunting her day and night.

Haruhi was in the middle of a dream. She sits on a rock next to Kyoya. A waterfall is placed in front of the two. They hold hands in silence, watching the beautiful sunset. All of a sudden, the peace is interupted by a loud annoying beeping sound. Slowly, the sunset begins to disappear, and Haruhi can't feel Kyoya's hand in hers anymore.

She bolts up right, awakening from her dream by her alarm clock. Haruhi sleepily turns it off. "Damn alarm," she mumbles. Haruhi stumbles tiredly out of bed; she only got about 3 hours of sleep the previous night. She yawns while she stretches, and starts getting ready for school.

During her classes, Haruhi kept nodding off to sleep. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin had to keep poking Haruhi to wake her up. She would jerk her head up and start scrawling down the notes, at least for a couple minutes before she started dozing off again. The twins were getting worried about her, Haruhi never falls asleep in class. Finally, the last bell rings, indicating that it's time for the host club to start.

"Hey Haruhi..." Kaoru begins to ask as they walk to Music Room 3.

"What's wrong with you today?" Hikaru finishes his brother's question.

"Didn't. Sleep. Well," Haruhi answers shortly, pausing after every word.

"Welcome home, my precious daughter!" Tamaki hollers, rushing to give Haruhi a bear hug like always. He notices that for once, Haruhi stays quiet and doesn't struggle to get away from him. A soft quiet snore escapes from the girl in his embrace. Tamaki holds her at arms length away, noticing that she has fallen asleep in his arms. "Oh no! Haruhi! What have you horrid shady twins done to my precious daughter?"

Tamaki's mind theatre 3... 2... 1...

The evil twins are in the chemistry lab, wearing matching white lab coats. Their hair is sticking up wildly, crazily. They are wearing creepy goggles, adding to their scary appearance.

"It's a perfect mixture. Now Haruhi won't struggle when we take her home," Kaoru mischievously tells his brother.

"Now she can be our toy forever!" the twins laugh hysterically as lightning flashes through the window.

End of Tamaki's mind theatre.

"Noo! I will not let that happen! You shady twins are forbidden to touch my darling daughter with your grungy paws!" Tamaki screeches, while hugging Haruhi tighter to protect her from the twins.

Mori silently saunters up to Tamaki, and picks up Haruhi from his hold. Mori carries her like a little child. He walks to the back room and places Haruhi onto the couch, covering her up with a small blanket. He then walks back to the others.

'Oh no! Is Mori trying to take my place as Haruhi's daddy?' Tamaki sadly thinks.

During this whole time, Kyoya has been observing from the corner with his notebook in hand. He moves his glasses up on his face, masking his anger and jealousy. He wants to hug Haruhi as he please, like Tamaki always does. To be her rescuer, how Mori is. To have his arms around her, like how Hikaru and Kaoru always do. But he can't. He's not supposed to let his emotions leak out. That's why he is known as the Shadow King; there's no feelings but coldness.

The host club activities went by fast for them. There was a 15 percent increase in customers, keeping all the hosts busy and on their toes. Finally, the host club had ended for the day. The customers saunters out of the room, chatting happily with each other about their favorite host. Some were even arguing at which host was better and cuter.

"My daughter is still asleep, I bet she would want daddy to wake her up," Tamaki happily tells the others, starting to walk to the back room where Haruhi still lies asleep.

"Tamaki," Kyoya pauses.

"Yes mother?" Tamaki questions innocently.

"If she didn't sleep well, then Haruhi shouldn't be awakened. I'm supposed to drive her home, so I'll go get her," Kyoya tells his friend firmly. As Tamaki runs off to his Corner of Despair, Kyoya strolls to the back room.

Haruhi is laying on her left side. The blanket that was once wrapped around her, is now hanging off the couch. The only thing preventig it from falling onto the floor was Haruhi. She cuddles the blanket as if it was a teddy bear. Haruhi's dark long lashes rests against her cheeks. Her bangs falling just above her eyes. A small smile is formed on her lips, indicating that Haruhi must be having a pleasant dream.

Kyoya gently detaches Haruhi's fingers from the blanket. Once that was done, he slowly slithers his hands under her legs and back, trying his best not to wake her. When he decides that it's safe to pick her up, he does. To him, she is as light as a feather, weighing barely anything.

Haruhi feels a pleasant warmth wrapping around her. She must get closer to it. Still askeep, she instinctively wraps her arms around the warmth, and cuddles closer to it.

The feeling of Haruhi's breath on his neck makes Kyoya shivers. He can't help but notice, how good it feels when Haruhi cuddles herself into him. It makes his heart beat faster, causing him short of breath.

"Mhmm... Kyoya..." Haruhi mumbles into the nape of his neck.

"Yes Haruhi?" Kyoya questions in a soft whisper.

"you have... Cake, on your face. Let me get it," Haruhi lifts her head, and licks Kyoya just above the corner of his mouth. She then lies her head back down and sighs, she's still asleep.

Kyoya stiffens in shock. A faint blush plastering his cheeks. He stands still in his spot for a few moments, waiting for the blush to disappear. He then walks back to the other room, noticing that the other hosts has left. He walks to his waiting limo, sitting with Haruhi in his lap, still clinging onto him. He then tells his driver, Tachibana, the directions to Haruhi's apartment.

When Kyoya leaves the music room, Hunny pops out from behind a statue. "We can leave now, Takashi. Did you see the blush on Kyo's face? I think he has realized that he likes Haru," Hunny tells his cousin, happily hugging his bunny Usa.

"Yeah," Mori agrees shortly as they walk to the limo that is waiting for them.

Kyoya unlocks the apartment door, with the spare key that Haruhi's father had given him. As he walks through the doorway, he notice a note in bold letters. 'Haruhi! I am working a double shift tonight. I won't be back until you've left for school. Sleep well and stay safe. Love Daddy! P.S. Tell Kyoya I say "hi" hehe.' Kyoya sighs. Even though the note doesn't show much sign of it, Haruhi's father, now known as Ranka, is a major drama queen. In fact, he's like another Tamaki, but older of course.

Kyoya walks into Haruhi's room. He gently lies her down onto her bed. She still clings onto his neck, refusing to let him go. After five minutes of trying to escape Haruhi's grasp and getting nowhere, he gives up. Kyoya carefully moves her farther onto the bed, and climbs in after her. His heart beat accelerates at the closeness of their faces, they are only a few inches apart. Once again, a blush paints his face. He knows that he shouldn't be feeling this way, he just can't.

After a while of watching Haruhi sleep, Kyoya starts getting tired as well. His eyes get heavier every second. He can't take it anymore. Kyoya finally falls asleep, still embraced with Haruhi, whose head is resting against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'd like to thank pineapple girl 1997 for helping me out a bit. Hope all you readers enjoy, and please review.

Chapter 6

Just like always, Haruhi slightly wakes up fifteen minutes before the alarm clock can wake her up. Haruhi is so comfortable that she doesn't want to get up yet. She feels amazingly refreshed from her peaceful sleep. Haruhi feels warmth surrounding her, she cuddles closer into it. Haruhi suddenly feels something heavier than a blanket resting around her waist. Her eyes bolt open. A silent scream starts to climb up her throat, but gets stuck. Her eyes are wide, fully awake now. Her mouth is open, gaping at the boy who she had been cuddling with.

Snapping out of her shocked state, Haruhi grabs a pillow and hits Kyoya on the head, good thing he had taken off his glasses the night before. "Kyoya! What the Hell do You think You're doing in MY bed?" she exclaims, hitting him with the pillow again.

One of his arms shoot up, protecting himself from the attack. With his eyes still closed, he takes the pillow away from Haruhi, and tosses it to the opposite side of the room. "Silence, I'm trying to sleep here," Kyoya growls at her," sounding like he is still mostly asleep. He then pulls Haruhi closer to him, into a more comfortable position.

Haruhi struggles to get out of his grasp. In the back of her mind, she can't help but notice how peaceful and cute Kyoya looks while he's asleep. She will never admit it though. Haruhi will outwardly deny it, and say that Kyoya is not cute. Even if she says that out loud, she has been told that she doesn't lie very well.

The alarm clock annoyingly beeps. Haruhi tries to roll away from Kyoya in order to turn it off, but it is a failed attempt. She starts to lightly slap Kyoya on the arm.

"Stop hitting me, I'm trying to sleep," Kyoya grumbles once again.

"Kyoya, we have to get up, and I have to turn off the alarm before it wakes my dad up," Haruhi squirms again.

"Just a few more minutes. Your father is working, he's working a double shift and won't be back until later." Kyoya pulls Haruhi back to him, crushing her into a righter embrace to prevent her from keep trying to escape.

"Ugh!" Haruhi cries out in frustration. She then relaxes into his hold, knowing that there's no point in trying to get away, he'll just keep winning.

Kyoya inwardly grins. He has been fully awake and alert since Haruhi had woken up, moving away from him. He was disappointed at the lack of warmth and contact. He wanted to hold her longer, to keep her on his arms as long as he can. That's why he decided to used sleep as his prop. Kyoya cuddles Haruhi to him, having her almost completely on top of him. He rubs his cheek against hers; like an attention seeking cat begging for someone to acknowledge it. Kyoya feels heat rising up onto Haruhi's cheek; she's blushing.

A few minutes pass, Kyoya slowly and reluctantly releases Haruhi. She stays still for a moment, then gets off of him. She slides out of the bed, standing as he sits up. She crosses her arms over her chest. "Now tell me Kyoya, why exactly were you sleeping in my bed?" Haruhi demands for his explanation.

Kyoya stays quiet for a minute. "I believe if we don't hurry, we'll be late for class. May I use your facilities?" he asks formally, placing his glasses back onto his face.

Haruhi sighs, knowing that he isn't going to tell her, well at least not right now. "Sure, I'll go make breakfast," she replies. As Kyoya takes a shower, Haruhi makes rice balls, or snowballs as her mother used to say. She also made them both a bento box for lunch.

Kyoya comes out of the shower, looking as clean an professional as always. Haruhi places a cup of tea and a plate of snowballs in front o him, she then proceeds to take a shower to start getting ready.

For most of the limo ride, there was an awkward yet comfortable silence. Haruhi decides to break it. "You never answered my question," she reminds Kyoya.

Kyoya mentally sighs. He was hoping that she would let the topic drop. "You fell asleep in the host club. I took it upon myself to take you home after club activities. When I placed you in bed, you wouldn't let go of me. That's all. You're lucky that you were so cute, or I'd have to charge you for my services. I almost did charge you for licking me though," Kyoya smirks.

Haruhi huffs, angered by him mentioning charging her. But she couldn't help but feel a bit happy that he had admitted that he thinks she's cute. 'Oh what am I thinking? We are mortal enemies, I can't think like that!' Haruhi scolds herself. "I didn't even ask for your 'services,' so I shouldn't get charged anyways. If my dad finds out that you were in my bed, he'd be very upset and furious with you," she pauses, looking at the boy who is still smirking. Then it sinks in. "Hey! Did you just say that I licked you?" she bursts out, outraged.

"Yes, indeed you did. Your father is actually quite pleased that I stayed with you," Kyoya replies, answering her question. He notices that Haruhi is always full of them. Her mind is swimming with questions, always wanting to know more. It's one of many qualities that has reeled Kyoya into her, he also likes how she is usually blunt.

Haruhi's eyes widen. "What exactly do you mean by that? You told him and he was fine with it?" she asks, anger flaring up once again.

"That is correct. As the vice president of the host club, I must keep people informed of recent events. I called your father while you were in the shower. I explained the situation to him. He seemed quite pleased that I was taking good care of his precious daughter," Kyoya says. "Oh, and by the way, it's a long weekend this weekend. The whole host club will be taking a vacation to my family's beach villa. You will be attending, of course," he informs her.

"And if I don't?" Haruhi challenges, glaring at him.

"Your debt will increase, obviously," he threatens.

"Fine, have it your way," she looks out of the window. They have just arrived at the school for the rich. Kyoya gets out of the limo, 'rich bastard,' and extends his hand for Haruhi to take. She pushes his hand aside, and gets out by herself.

The next couple of days went by fast for Haruhi. It was finally Friday afternoon. The host club will be at Haruhi's apartment in any minute to take her away... For four days. She has a feeling that something will go wrong.

She then hears a knock on the door. Oh yay! Let the vacation begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The trip to the Ootori's beach villa is hectic. The mischievous twins won't stop pestering and playing tricks on Tamaki. Tamaki bursts out in rage and defense to the two brothers, occasionally asking Kyoya or Haruhi for help, but they denied his requests. Honey bounces up and down, excited to eat more cake once they arrive at the villa. Mori prevents his older, childish cousin from hitting his head on the limo's ceiling. As for Kyoya and Haruhi, Kyoya types away on his laptop, occasionally glancing over at Haruhi. Haruhi silently looks out if the window, occasionally glancing over at Kyoya. When the two pairs of eyes connect with each other, they quickly divert their gaze.

Just looking out of the window, is a bit boring for Haruhi. The host club had confiscated her study books, so she is unable to study on their little holiday. She does enjoy how beautiful nature is though. Haruhi decides to take another sneak peak at Kyoya, hoping that he won't catch her again. He must have sensed that someone was looking at him though, since he glances across from him, finding Haruhi watching him. Haruhi is mortified that she had been caught again. She looks away, back out of the window. Suddenly, that night in bed with him pops into her mind. She blushes at the memory at how warm and comfortable she was with him next to her.

Kyoya witnesses her reaction, seeing her blush. He notes, once again, how adorable he finds her when she has rosy cheeks. "We're almost there," he informs them, without looking up from the laptop that is perched on his lap.

"Yay! I get more cake! Right Kyo?" Honey asks for reassurance.

"That is correct," he answers the adorable blonde.

"I'll show you all to your rooms, to allow you to change into your beach wear," Kyoya tells the other hosts, which most of them were jumping with joy.

Hikaru and Kaoru huddles together near where Tamaki is standing. "Hey Kaoru, guess what?" Hikaru stage whispers to his brother, with a grin on his face.

"What is it, Hikaru?" Kaoru asks as if he doesn't know what his brother is getting at.

"We'll get to see Haruhi in a... Bakini," Hikaru continues to stage whisper, fully aware of Tamaki perking up at the mentioning of Haruhi.

Realizing the last part of what Hikaru had whispered, Tamaki gets excited, yet outraged. "I told you shady twins to stay away from my daughter!" Tamaki screeches, pointing angrily at the two snickering brothers.

Hikaru an Kaoru hook their arms around Tamaki's shoulders, looking in Haruhi's direction. "Oh, come on boss. We know that you are just dying to see Haruhi in a bakini," they say in sync, smirking.

"cut it out you two, I'm not wearing a bakini, and Tamaki, you're not my father. I'm only here because Kyoya made me," Haruhi tells them, magically appearing in front of the three boys.

"But Haruhi," the twins whine.

"HA! Now you rotten twins won't have your way," Tamaki tells them happily.

"Five percent," everyone turns around to see Kyoya writing in his black notebook.

"I didn't pack one," Haruhi replies coldly.

"I'm sure your father did. I'll show you to your rooms now, follow me," Kyoya closes his notebook, and starts walking into the mansion.

The room that Haruhi will be staying in is huge. There is an attached private washroom, a flat screen t.v., and a bed. There is also a walk in closet the size of Haruhi's apartment. 'Rich Bastards,' she thinks to herself.

She digs through her suit case, which the butler had already placed in the room by the time she had gotten there. Sure enough, Haruhi's dad had repacked her suit case with pink frilly skirts and dresses. To her dismay, he had also packed her a bathing suit as well. A pink two piece bakini, that has a frilly top to hide her almost flat chest. Haruhi wraps a large beach towel around her body, and leaves the room to find everybody else.

As Haruhi nears the other hosts, Honey runs up to her and gives her a hug. "Wow Haru, you look so cute!" Honey gushes.

'It's just a towel, how is that cute?' Haruhi inwardly wonders. "Umm, thanks?" she replies to the short senior. She then walks to sit under the beach umbrella, the towel still wrapped tightly around her.

"Haruhi, the towel..." Kyoya comments, sitting in the chair next to her.

"But mommy! Why are you playing along with those evil rascals?" Tamaki sadly questions, standing in front of Kyoya.

Kyoya gives Tamaki a cold look that could turn him into an ice cube. "You're blocking the sun."

After Tamaki runs away sulking, Haruhi looks over to Kyoya. "Why are you going along with this? I know you well enough to know that you don't do anything that doesn't have marit in it. You have nothing to gain, so why should I remove my towel?" Haruhi questions him, wondering what he's up to.

Kyoya fixes his glasses on his nose. "I have my reasons. As for you, I'd think that you would jump at any opportunity to reduce your debt. If you don't demolish it by the time you graduate, you'll most likely have to become my bride in order to repay it."

Haruhi sighs. 'He's right. It's just a bathing suit, it's not like I'll be naked without the towel. I need to get rid of this debt.' Haruhi then removes the towel, exposing herself to the sun, and to the eyes that belong to the host club.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru's jaws drop in awe. Haruhi looks amazing in the two piece bathing suit. She notices them gawking at her, but decides to closer her eyes and ignore them.

Hikaru and Kaoru regain their composure. They mischievously glance at each other. "Hey Haruhi, come play volleyball with us," they request in unison.

"No thanks," she rejects their offer. Her eyes still closed as she relaxes in the sun. Her toes scrunches up in the sand, feeling the warm beads, which have been warmed by the sun, in between her toes. A peaceful smile falls onto her lips. Haruhi loves the warmth. She recalls the last time she felt this warm. She blushes, the last time would have been when she was cuddling with Kyoya.

"What is with all the blushing?" Kyoya asks from beside her.

Haruhi opens her eyes, looking up at him. He is wearing a smirk on his face, as if he knows the answer already. "It's nothing. Just the warmth from the sun, I forgot to put on sunscreen," she partly lies.

Kyoya knows perfectly well that Haruhi is lying. Lying is not the younger girl's forte. He can tell that half of what she had said was a lie, and half was the truth. The truth being that she had forgotten to apply sunblock to prevent getting a burn.

Kyoya reaches down to the sand, on the opposite side than Haruhi, retrieving a bottle of sunblock from his bag. "Here, you might want to put some on before you burn," he offers her the bottle.

Haruhi talks the sunblock from kyoya, gently brushing against his finger tips as she takes hold of the bottle. "Thanks," she says as she squirts the contents onto her arms. After Haruhi finishes with her front side, she gets confused on how she should do her back.

Kyoya notices the confused expression on the girl's face. He smirks, inwardly chuckling. "Would you like me to put some on your back?" he offers.

Haruhi looks at him, not sure if she should accept his offer. "Umm..." she wonders out loud. 'He's being too nice lately, what's his deal?'

Kyoya chuckles, this time out loud. "Don't worry Haruhi, I won't bite... Unless you want me to," he says in a seductive tone, winking at her.

His words make Haruhi even more nervous. "Okay?" she uncertainly accepts.

"Come sit in front of my chair," Kyoya insists.

Haruhi does as she is told. Kyoya's chair is low, so he won't have a problem getting to her back. He moves his legs to either side of the chair, making room for her to sit. He squirts the sunblock onto his hands, and start massaging it into her back.

The massage that Kyoya is giving her, make Haruhi moan. "That feels so good," she mumbles.

Kyoya smirks at this. He knows that she is slowly falling for him, but she is too stubborn to accept or do anything about it. But does he want her to? It's at least a guarantee for some of his father's company, if not all. But would they be happy together?

"Look Takashi, they are getting along even better now. Kyo can't take his eyes or hands off Haru now," Honey tells his cousin, while shoving more all-you-can-eat cake into his mouth.

"Yeah," Mori agrees, looking at the smaller boy. "Miskini, you have cake on your face," He informs Honey. Mori bends down, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his cousin's face .

"Mother! What are you trying to do, trying to seduce my darling daughter?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy. n.n

Chapter 8~

An angry and hurt looking Tamaki stands in front of Kyoya and Haruhi, expecting an explanation from the two.

Haruhi begins to guiltily move away, but Kyoya stops her by placing his hands on her shoulders. "Tamaki, would you please calm down. I was just applying sunscreen on Haruhi's back to ensure that she wouldn't get burnt. Then again, she is my fiancée, it's not like we were doing anything wrong, yet." As Haruhi turns slightly to look at him with a shocked expression, Kyoya winks at her, causing her to blush slightly.

"B-but you can't defile my little girl," Tamaki stutters a protest.

"On the contrary, if Haruhi were alright with such actions... Then yes, I would be able to," Kyoya smirks as Tamaki runs away to sulk.

Haruhi turns fully around to look Kyoya squarely in the eyes. Confusion is written all over her face. "Kyoya... Why did you say that?" she demands to know.

He answers with the smirk still playing on his lips. "The answer is quite simple. You see, all that I said was true. You are my fiancée, and we can do whatever we'd like to. At least until you graduate, you belong to me. I don't like it when people go after things, or in this case, someone that belongs to me," Kyoya finishes.

"I don't belong to anybody," Haruhi huffs, standing up. "I'm going for a walk," she storms away from him.

'She sure isn't like the other girls, that's for sure.' Kyoya takes his laptop from his bag, and starts working on his stocks.

Haruhi spots a giant rock on the edge of the cliff. 'That will be a great place to watch the scenery,' she smiles as she walks towards the rock.

She sits silently on the rock for quite some time. She watches how the waves move, how the birds fly and squawk. Haruhi can hear foot steps coming closer and closer to her. 'It's probably just Hikaru and Kaoru trying to scare me,' she smile, waiting for her friends to appear before her.

"Hey look, there's some chick over there," a tall boy with a long green mohawk an a scar on his cheek points out to his friend, who is shorter with jet black hair. They both are wearing black clothing with chains hanging from the pants pockets. The two delinquents wolfishly grin at each other. As they get closer to Haruhi, the boy with the green hair says, "Hey babe, wanna hang with some locals?"

Haruhi jumps up from her position on the rock, shocked not to find one of her friends. She wipes the shocked expression off her face, trading it for a cold stone stare that would put Kyoya's to shame. "This is a private beach, please leave," Haruhi tells the two boys, crossing her arms over her chest.

The shorter boy with black hair steps forward. "A private beach, huh. Does that mean we're alone?" he asks menacingly.

"Just leave, now," she demands.

"We want some fun first," the taller boy tells her. The boys start to walk towards her again.

Haruhi frighteningly bends down to retrieve a hand full of rocks. She throws the rocks at the trespassers. "Get away from me!" she yells, hitting one of the boys in the head.

The host club puts the activities on hold, hearing Haruhi yelling. They see two trespassers up on the cliff, closing in on Haruhi. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru dashes to her aide.

'Shit, I'm going to have to tear the twins away from those punks. At least they will get to her,' Kyoya thinks, strolling up to the cliff to make sure that the twins don't kill the unwanted visitors.

The unwanted boys grab onto Haruhi, causing her to yelp in pain. She tries to fend them off by slapping the taller boy.

"You're no good to us like this," the boy pushes her off the cliff.

A scream pierces Tamaki, as he dives off the cliff and into the water to save her. He gets a hold on Haruhi, and begins to swim up to the surface.

Hikaru and Kaoru beats the two trespassers into a bloody pulp. Kyoya steps in to stop the twins. He takes the trespassers' I.D cards, and has the security escort them off of his property. The three of them hurry to check on Haruhi.

"I-I got to her, b-but she's n-not breathing," Tamaki tells his friends, tears swelling in his eyes. Haruhi lies limply in his arms.

Kyoya remembers some medical training he had when he was just a boy. 'The brain needs a constant flow of oxygen. After four minutes, there is no chance for revival.' Kyoya takes Haruhi from Tamaki's arms, and lies her down on the damp sand. He tips her head up, and plugs her nose. He takes a deep breath and places his lips on her. He breathes into Haruhi's mouth, trying to fill her lungs with oxygen. This is known as CPR. He repeats this procedure several times.

Haruhi turns her head to the side, coughing out the salt water that had invaded her lungs. She gasps for breath. Her eyes are wide, and her hand is placed over her now rapidly beating heart.

"Haruhi... Are you alright?" Kyoya asks her softly, still kneeling beside her.

Haruhi observes her surroundings. She notices that the others are backed away from her, allowing her room to breathe. All except Kyoya. 'He must have performed CPR on me,' she thinks as she stares into Kyoya's dark eyes. She then surprises everyone by giving Kyoya a hug. "Thank you," she whispers into his ear.

He wraps his arms around her, smiling. "Anytime," he pauses. He realizes that he's been outwardly too nice to her lately. "I mean, the host club can't lose their 'dog', can we now?"

Haruhi pulls back, smiling at him."Of course not. What would you gain without a 'dog'?" she teases him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the rest of the day, Haruhi decided to take it easy and have someone near her at all times. Like most people who have been in Haruhi's situation, she is frightened, not knowing if she will be put through that particular event again. The twins and Tamaki would keep asking her if she needed anything and list off several suggestions, but Haruhi being Haruhi, she had refused all offers. That night, Haruhi slept like a log; having a near death experience is quite exhausting.

The next day, like the last, they all relax on the beach. Haruhi lies on her back in her bikini, only because Kyoya is reducing her debt, otherwise she would rather wear long baggy shorts. Honey is in the water with his pink bunny float. Mori stands near by his cousin, to make sure he is safe. The twins are playing one-on-one volleyball. Tamaki is looking for red roses to admire. For last but not least, Kyoya is sitting on his lawn chair with his laptop on his lap, typing away as per usual.

Honey races out of the water, up to Haruhi. "Haru! Do you want to help me find selfish?" he asks with wide hopeful eyes.

"I think you mean shellfish," Haruhi corrects the child-like senior. Honey starts to look sad and disappointed, because Haruhi hasn't answered him. "Alright," Haruhi sighs.

"Yay! Takashi, did you hear that? Haru is going to play with us!" Honey tells his silent cousin excitedly.

"Mhm," the larger man replies to the tiny blonde. The three of them walk closer to the water to try and find some shellfish for their dinner.

Before they know it, the three friends have gathered about ten buckets of shellfish. Haruhi is excited; dinner will be great; she doesn't get these kinds of meals very often. "Dinner is going to be awesome!" Haruhi exclaims to her friends.

"Come on Haru; let's make a sand castle now. Takashi and I will build it, and you can go find sea shells to decorate," Honey tells her.

Haruhi nods, and sets out to find a few shells. There are beautiful colourful sea shells everywhere. They are all so pretty, that Haruhi has a difficult time choosing which ones to take back to Honey. She cannot just pick a couple when there are so much more to choose from. As she picks them up off of the sand, she dusts them off and inspects it; thinking whether or not to put it back down.

By the time Haruhi gets back to Honey, she has her arms completely full of shells and sand dollars. She gapes at the sand castle that Honey and Mori has made. The castle is humongous! The only kind of sand castles that Haruhi is used to, are the ones that is only the size of a small bucket. Good thing she had picked up plenty of shells to decorate it with. "I wasn't gone that long, was I?" she asks flabbergasted.

Honey giggles. "No, not too long. You stay here, Takashi and i are going to make dinner. Have fun!" the tiny boy waves, leaving Haruhi behind.

As Haruhi almost finishes the castle, she feels as if someone has been watching her. She has been having this feeling constantly all day. As she places the last shell on, she looks over her shoulder to see who it is. Aha! She catches Kyoya Ootori red hand for staring at her. She stands up with a small smirk on her face. Haruhi dusts off the dry sand from her body, and proceeds to make her way to Kyoya.

'Damn!' Kyoya thinks as he gets caught, by her of all people. With anybody else, he could cover it up. The twins and Tamaki are usually too oblivious, and into their own world to even notice anything. As for Honey and Mori, Kyoya has a feeling that they, or at least Honey, would be ecstatic about it. He diverts his gaze from her, and continues to type on his laptop.

Haruhi lies down on the sand beside him, propping herself up onto her elbows. She turns her head slightly to look at him. "Why have you been watching me?" she bluntly asks, getting straight to the point as per usual.

Kyoya replies as he continues with his business. "Just making sure you are safe, that's all.'

His response does not satisfy Haruhi. "But why do you even care? All these years you have either been cruel and pick on me, or just simply ignored me. But for some reason out of the blue, you are being nice to me, and watching over me? That doesn't make any sense," she tells Kyoya; wanting more of an answer from him.

Kyoya doesn't want to answer her; it wouldn't really benefit him, or would it? But as the man that he has learned to become, he is now not one to ignore a lady. He stops typing to look over at Haruhi. "We may not agree to our fathers' contract, but I do care for you Haruhi. It does not do anyone any good if you get hurt," he tells her honestly.

Haruhi gapes at him. She was not expecting him to come up with any kind of answer like that.

"Haru! Kyo! Dinner is ready," Honey calls from the doorway of the mansion.

Kyoya and Haruhi unlock the intense gaze they had unleashed on each other. Kyoya stands up and, offers his hand to Haruhi to help her up. She takes his hand, and he pulls her up. When Haruhi is steady on her feet, she once again brushes the sand off of her. Kyoya swipes off the sand on her back, causing Haruhi to shiver. Kyoya places his discarded shirt over Haruhi's head. It covers most of her body, resting just above her knees.

"Thanks," she tells him as they start walking towards the Ootori's villa.

Kyoya does not know that the reason why Haruhi had shivered was because of his touch. Haruhi doesn't know that Kyoya's ulterior motive for lending her his shirt is, because he doesn't like it when the others look at her the way they do. This is a way of Kyoya marking his territory, but most of the others are probably too oblivious to notice that.

Half way through the delicious dinner, Tamaki bursts. "We can't pretend that yesterday didn't happen! Haruhi, why didn't you call for help? They're boys. You're not like Honey and Mori; you don't know any martial arts training. You're just a defenceless girl!" he finishes.

Everyone is sitting still and staring silently at the two, waiting for Haruhi's reaction to the outburst.

"If they hadn't snuck up on me, I would have been perfectly fine. I'm not going to apologize for not calling for help when I could have handled it on my own," Haruhi replies coldly.

Tamaki stands up from his seat. "You're not going to apologize? Haruhi, you almost died! I'm not going to talk to you until you find a better way to protect yourself," he pauses for a moment. "If you'll excuse me, I think I will be going to my room now," without any protests from the others, Tamaki turns and walks out of the dining room.

After Tamaki leaves the room, Haruhi feels a bit remorseful. She shouldn't have been so cold to him, she understands that he just cares for her well being, that he doesn't want her to get hurt. But Haruhi can't help the way she is. She has always been an independent girl; she has never really had anybody to rely on. 'Maybe I should earn how to protect myself better, just in case there is another sneak attack," she mentally tells herself, thinking about Tamaki's words.

Dinner passed quickly after the argument. The darkness takes over the bright day, as the rain replaces the sun rays. Everybody decides to go to their rooms. Kyoya does not fail to mention that his room is directly across from Haruhi's.

Raindrops are plastered to the windows. It pitter patters harder onto the glass. Haruhi can barely see out of the window. "I really hope there isn't a storm," she mutters to herself aloud. She has no idea what is in store for her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here is some lovely fluffage for ya'll

Chapter 10: The Storm

As Haruhi sits on the bed, cross legged in her pink nigh gown, she notices that she hasn't returned Kyoya's shirt yet. She zones out, staring at his shirt. Shaking her head, Haruhi gets up and walks to the chair where she had left it.

The shirt doesn't look like the most comfortable thing in the world, but it actually is. It is a soft and silky material. 'It's kind of like Kyoya. The exterior doesn't look that welcoming, but once you see beyond that, it is soft and comfortable,' Haruhi smiles as she cuddles into the warm shirt. She suddenly snaps her head up, almost giving her whiplash. 'What am I thinking? I must be getting tired or something. I should return his shirt before i think of any other weird things.'

Haruhi walks across the hall, and gently taps on Kyoya's door. The knock is quiet, barely audible, so much so that Haruhi doesn't think that he has heard it. Not sure whether he has heard her or not, Haruhi raises her hand to knock again, but stops in mid swing at the sound of his voice.

"You may come in... Haruhi," Kyoya responds.

Haruhi timidly walks into Kyoya's room, finding him sitting on the couch near a table. He has a towel over his head, indicating that he has just taken a shower. Water drips from his hair and onto his naked muscled chest. His glasses are off, placed on the table in front of him. Kyoya looks absolutely sexy! "Kyoya, is that really you?" Haruhi questions him.

"Yes, of course it is me, Haruhi," Kyoya replies with amusement displayed in he deep voice and onyx eyes. He drops the towel down onto his shoulders. He stands up and walks over to Haruhi, placing his hand on the wall. 'She looks so cute in that dress,' he grins, not minding his thought this time. Kyoya leans down towards her. "Is there a reason why you have come to my room late in the evening?"

As Haruhi realizes what Kyoya implies, she blushes. "I... uh... I brought you your shirt back. Thanks for lending it to me," she slightly stretches her hand out to give him the shirt. As she gives it to him, she notices how close they are to each other; only mere inches apart from one another.

Kyoya throws the shirt onto a near by chair, never leaving Haruhi's gaze. "Is that all you came here for?" he asks in a low, deep seductive tone.

Haruhi hesitates for a moment. Her mind draws up blank, as she finds it hard to breathe. She feels her stomach tightening into knots, not sure what is happening to her. "Uh, I also wanted to say sorry, for worrying everyone yesterday. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I'll pay you back," she tells him.

'Here's my chance,' Kyoya thinks as he turns the light dimmer down. "My private police force is quite expensive..." he trails off.

"I'll find a way to repay you," Haruhi reassures him.

'Gotcha." Kyoya leans farther down to whisper into her ear. "If you want, you can pay me back with your body."

Within the time that it takes you to snap your fingers, Haruhi is laying on Kyoya's bed with him straddling her. Kyoya has Haruhi's hands pinned above her head. His breath comes out uneven. He doesn't understand how she can be so calm, when he has just propositioned her sex and is now on top of her. He searches Haruhi's eyes, looking to see if he can figure out what she is thinking. All he can find is calmness and trust. She smiles at him, causing Kyoya's heart to flutter.

"I know what you're doing, you won't do it. You are just helping me realize how right Tamaki is. I do need to learn how to protect myself," Haruhi tells him.

"How? How do you know that I won't do anything?" he asks, staring at her dumbfounded at how calm and confident she is about this particular subject.

"As much as you try to hide it with a cold exterior, you are a nice guy, Kyoya. You're a gentleman, and gentlemen don't force themselves on ladies under any circumstance. You also don't do anything unless it involves merit. I don't have any merit, you don't have anything to gain when it comes to me," Haruhi finishes explaining to him.

'She's wrong about her last theory. But the rest that she has said... how does she know?' Kyoya gets off of her, and sits at the edge of the bed. "Your last statement... it is incorrect," he informs her.

Haruhi's eyes widens at what he says. But before she can asks Kyoya what he means by that, there is a crack and a boom! Haruhi jumps forward, clinging onto Kyoya. She starts to detach herself from him. "S-sorry," she stutters, frightened half to death. With another crack and boom, Haruhi hugs onto Kyoya's arm. She trembles violently, as tears start to stream down her cheeks.

Kyoya detaches Haruhi's death grip on his arm, and places her onto his lap. He embraces her tightly, trying to stop her trembling. He remembers when he first found out about the girl's phobia.

*Flash Back*

One night when Kyoya was only nine years old, Haruhi was forced to sleep over at his mansion, while her father had to work the graveyard shift. Haruhi had gone straight up to her room, upset that she had to stay there. Her father had informed Yoshio that there might be a storm that night, and that Haruhi was afraid of them. Kyoya had only heard this, because he was learning on how to become a polite host and polite hosts always stays with their company.

Later that night, Yoshio had to leave the estate for business. This means that Kyoya and Haruhi were left alone, with the exception of the help, of course. But to Yoshio and many other rich business men, the help weren't really considered as people.

Kyoya was in bed reading medical textbooks, when all of a sudden a sob breaks his concentration. He looked up from his book, and noticed that a storm had rolled in. He grabbed his teddy bear that his late mother had given to him long ago, and went to check on Haruhi.

Haruhi was curled up under the blankets, whimpering. Kyoya noticed the petite, tear stained sleeping face. He tip toed closer to the sleeping girl, and placed the teddy bear in her arms. She cuddled with it, and shortly after, the tears and whimpers decreased into nothing. Kyoya had smiled and left her room.

*End of Flashback*

"It's alright Haruhi, I'm here. You're safe with me, I promise," Kyoya sooths her, stroking her soft silky hair as he rocks back and forth.

Haruhi falls asleep with her head resting against Kyoya's warm bare chest. There is just something about crying that is so exhausting.

Kyoya rubs Haruhi's back with slow and gentle movements. His eyes are heavy, and he's too tired to get up. But is this comfortable state worth the beating that may happen in the morning? Yes, indeed it is.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the great reviews and support, you're great! (n.n)

Chapter 11: A snuggle? A kiss? ^.-

Kyoya wakes up early in the morning. He notices the deep even breath that crawls along his bare chest, Haruhi appears to still be asleep. 'If I quietly go on the couch, she won't know that I slept on the bed with her and she won't attack me. But I am quite comfortable here, an I like the way she fits perfectly in my arms.' Kyoya decides to stay in bed to cuddle more with Haruhi.

Haruhi wakes up shortly after Kyoya does. This time, she doesn't mind waking up next to him in a soft comfortable bed. She basks in his warmth, and the feeling of being safe with him.

Kyoya's eyes widen as Haruhi snuggles closer to him. His heart skips a beat and accelerates. He pulls her closer to his body, closing his eyes again.

"Mhm, Kyoya..." Haruhi mumbles, slowly opening her eyes and looking up into his face. Without his glasses and his eyes closed, Kyoya looks serene, peaceful, and almost angelic. He has a small smile placed upon his lips. It wasn't just any smile, not his host smile, but a true smile that only Haruhi gets to see. The true smile highlights his features, showing off his strong jaw and how his closed eyes crinkle slightly. "Thank you for being my savior," with pink tinted cheeks, Haruhi leans up and pecks him on the cheek. She lies back down, placing her head back onto his chest.

Kyoya feels the heat rushing into his face. Haruhi's lips were placed gently onto his cheeks, and she had applied the perfect amount of pressure. Her lips were silky soft and radiated heat. He can tell that he will enjoy it when he finally gets to kiss the girl for real. 'It's almost about time for this relationship to process forward,' he tells himself, smirking at the thought of Haruhi's reaction.

Haruhi gives him one last squeeze, and crawls out of the bed. She instantly wants to go back under the covers again, missing the warmth that he gave her.

"You aren't going to stay any longer?" Kyoya asks playfully, propping himself up on his arms, his hair slightly ruffled.

"I don't want to over stay my welcome. I also figured that since today is our last day here, I'd make breakfast for everyone," she replies to him.

"Oh Haruhi, you would never over stay your welcome," Kyoya winks.

Just as Haruhi reaches out for the door knob, a hysterical Tamaki runs into the room past her. "Kyoya! My precious Haruhi is missing! I have looked all over the house and nobody has seen her since last night. She could have been kidnapped hurt raped killed. She could be laying in a ditch in the dessert for all we know!" Tamaki gasps for a breath.

"Did you not tell Haruhi last night that you weren't going to talk to her?" Kyoya questions.

"I, um, well, about that..." Tamaki trails off, fiddling with his fingers.

Kyoya smirks at his friend. "If you'd like to talk to her so badly, look behind you. Haruhi had decided to accompany me for a while, she's been with me the entire time. We did not expect that it would result with a sleepover," he practically rubs it into Tamaki's face.

Tamaki spins around, looking bewilder that Haruhi is still in her night gown. After a moment of silence, Tamaki scowls at his rival. "You... You... Did you...?" anger and shock won't let Tamaki ask the question of the answer that he is dreading.

"Did I do what?" Kyoya asks, fully knowing exactly what Tamaki is thinking.

Haruhi, now standing off to the side in between the two friends; who are secretly rivals for Haruhi's attention, is watching the scene that is unfolding before her eyes. Her head is snapping back and forth to whomever is speaking. Her head turns to Tamaki.

He takes a step forward, hands clenching and unclenching; trying to restrain himself. "Did you... You know," Tamaki sputters angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Tamaki," he pauses, pulling Haruhi into his arms. "But Haruhi and I did sleep together last night," Kyoya leans down and kisses her cheek. He sinisterly chuckles as her face turns a shade of pink.

Tamaki looks at Haruhi in the eyes. There is confusion and agony displayed in his sky blue eyes. He takes a step back, as if he is stumbling back from a hard blow to the stomach. "I-is this true Haruhi?" pain is visible in his voice.

"Y-yes," she pauses for a quick moment. "But we didn't do anything. I just fell asleep," she adds quickly, making sure that he doesn't get the wrong idea about her and Kyoya.

Tamaki brightens up. "Good! I knew my precious daughter would preserve herself for after marriage. Now let's go eat some breakfast."

"Just give me a few minutes to change, and I'll make breakfast for everyone," Haruhi tells them. After Tamaki leaves the room like an excited toddler, Haruhi rounds on Kyoya. "What the Hell was thy about, you Rich Bastard? You were making him think that we did the exact opposite than what we really did!" she hisses at him.

"It's his fault for making up false conclusions," he defends, stepping forward toward Haruhi with an amusement in his eyes.

Haruhi steps forward as well. "But you most certainly implied-" she gets cut off by Kyoya's lips crashing onto her own. Haruhi's eyes practically shoot out of their sockets. After a few moments, she closes her eyes and relaxes into the kiss. She wraps her arms behind his neck, and pulls him closer.

When Kyoya pulls back, they are both panting. He smirks, she has finally given into him. He has won this round.

Haruhi's eyes widen, flabbergasted at what has just happened and how she had reacted to it. His lips were so soft and warm. She resists the urge to touch her slightly swollen pink tinged lips. A deep dark rosy pink blush has crept it's way onto her face. Haruhi notices the smirk that has formed on Kyoya's lips; he's satisfied with her reaction, it's clear, plain as day. Haruhi scowls at him, and huffs out of his room to her own.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sweets and

After getting dressed, Haruhi goes downstairs to make breakfast. 'How dare that Rich Bastard make me feel this way. It felt as if my heart did a jump then sped up, leaving me breathless like I just finished a marathon. It made me feel lightheaded, and left me with a strange wanting for more. Damn Rich Bastard! Oh, I know! He doesn't like sweets, so I'll make something sweet for breakfast. Hahaha! Take that Kyoya!'  
>When Haruhi arrives to the kitchen, she sees everybody waiting for her, with the exception of Kyoya. "Good morning, would you guys like me to make pancakes?" she asks the drooling boys who furiously nods their heads.<br>"With lots of syrup?" Haruhi nods. "Sweet, we're in," the twins say in sync, sticking two thumbs up and smiling like Cheshire cats.  
>"Can we have strawberries on them too?" Honey asks with childish innocence.<br>Haruhi smiles sweetly at the small older boy, who is hugging his pink stuff bunny. "Of course, it's not breakfast without strawberries." Honey beans at her agreement.  
>Haruhi takes the ingredients out from the cupboards. She takes the rightful amount of measurements, and places them into a large tin bowl. Once she's done that, she mixes the ingredients thoroughly, and places large spoonfuls onto a pan. While the pancakes are cooking, Haruhi cuts up the strawberries into small medium sizes, occasionally checking on the delicious smelling pancakes. She gets the silverware from its rightful places, and sets the table for the hungry boys. She places the syrup, strawberries, and whipped cream in the middle of the table. Haruhi checks on the pancakes one last time. "First batch is ready," she smiles as she places a pancake on each plate.<br>Kyoya strolls into the kitchen, looking clean and professional as always. He mentally chuckles. 'Making sweets for breakfast to punish me, Haruhi? What a clever girl, yet not clever enough.' He sits down in front of a plate. 'Why not go all out.' He places a spoonful of both the whipped cream and the strawberries onto his pancake. "Hikaru, Kaoru, please pass the syrup?" he asks, looking at the already half empty bottle of syrup, then to the twins' plates that are full of the sticky sweet substance.  
>Haruhi's face is priceless. She is shocked at what Kyoya will be eating. She thought that she had won this round. She thought that he wouldn't eat sweets.<br>'Haha, you have lost this round , my dear,' Kyoya smirks, noticing Haruhi's reaction. "Haruhi, what are you staring at?"  
>She visibly shakes her head, retreating from her daze. "Uhh, nothing... Kyoya, I didn't know you like sweets?"<br>He likes how frazzled Haruhi has been acting when she is near him. 'I think she may be realizing her true feelings.' Kyoya looks at his sweet covered plate, then back to Haruhi. "Well I am not one for sweets, but it is nice to have every once in a while," he replies.  
>While this is exchanged by the two potential lovers, the twins savagely wolf down their pancakes. Honey ravages his like a beast concealed in child form. Tamaki and Mori eats theirs like the gentlemen they are.<br>Kyoya turns to his own pancake, and takes a bite. "Mmm, Haruhi. This is actually quite delicious, a bit on the sweet side though," he chuckles lightly.  
>Haruhi stares wide eyed at Kyoya. He actually likes her cooking. 'His chuckle... It's heavenly. It made my heart flutter. I don't get it! Arg!'<br>Nobody but Mori, notices Honey observing the scene 'Haru is falling for Kyo. Hehehe, how cute! But she doesn't quite get it yet. I'll show her,' Honey wickedly smiles.  
>After five batches of pancakes, Haruhi goes up to pack her belongings; they will be leaving the beach villa in a couple hours. She picks up a teddy bear, which she kept on the bed under the covers. It is light brown, faded from the passing years. Haruhi hugs it tightly. "I guess I didn't need you this time, . Well it's time to pack up and go home," she reaches for her bag.<br>"You renamed Beary to ?" Kyoya interrupts Haruhi from placing the bear in the bag. He looks disbelievingly at her, while he leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed.  
>Haruhi whirls around, eyes wide and hugging tighter. "I was nine when I got him. I wasn't good at making up names. Wait a second... You said 'renamed Beary,' what do you mean by that?" she asks suspiciously.<br>"You were at my house the evening that you got that bear, correct? Who do you think gave it to you?"  
>"I-I always thought that my dad came back, and gave it to me," Haruhi stammers.<br>"Well your assumption is incorrect. It was I who gave it to you that night," Kyoya informs her.  
>Haruhi looks down at the ground for a moment, then back up to meet his eyes. "Thank you, that was very kind of you to do so," she pauses for a moment to think. "I didn't think that you, of all people, would have teddy bears."<br>"I don't . That was my only one, my mother had given it to me," Kyoya confides in her.  
>Haruhi's eyes instantly bulge. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Here, you can have it back! I apologize! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me?" Haruhi bows her head on shame, and outstretches her hands to give Kyoya the bear. As his chuckle melts her heart, Haruhi slowly lifts her head. "What are you laughing at?" she asks defensively.<br>Still chuckling, Kyoya says, "You, silly. You are a fascinating and funny young lady, Haruhi. I gave you that bear to help you with storms, you can keep it. It is good to know how well you have taken care of it," he truly smiles a sweet smile, it makes Haruhi breathless.  
>"Thank you," she breathes out, noticing that she was holding her breath. She feels lightheaded, though she doesn't know why; she hadn't held her breath for that long. Haruhi takes a couple steps towered Kyoya, and hugs him greatfully. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. As Haruhi leans her head onto his chest, she can her his heartbeat speed up. They stay like that for a few peaceful moments. Then Haruhi's senses kicks back into order, and she realizes what she is doing. She pulls away from their embrace. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." she trails off.<br>"No need to apologize," Kyoya reassures her. "Well I'll leave you to do your packing now," he leaves the girl's temporary room.  
>Haruhi starts to go back to packing, but I interrupted by Honey bouncing into the room. "Haru! Haru! Come play Hide and Go Seek with us. Takashi is seeking," the blonde happily tells her, taking Haruhi's hand and pulling her out of the room.<br>"Umm, yeah, okay Honey." Before she knows it, Haruhi is in a closet, readjusting her eyes to the darkness.  
>"You stay there, okay Haru? Takashi won't be able to find you," the energetic boy tells her, leaving Haruhi behind in the small closet.<br>Honey then hops like a bunny into Kyoya's room. "Hi ya, Kyo! I want to show you something, follow me." Honey hops to the closet, Kyoya following closely behind.  
>Kyoya fixes his glasses, keeping his poker face on. "What exactly is it that you want to show me, Honey?"<br>In swift and graceful movements, Honey opens the closet door, pushes Kyoya in it, and quickly locks the door. "Bye-bye Kyo and Haru! Have fun!" the mischievously brilliant boy giggles in satisfaction. He then bounces down the hall to go to the beach where the rest of the host club is.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been pretty busy with studying for Uni exams. Hope you enjoy the fluffage ;3

Chapter 13: The Closet

Haruhi feels weight shoved onto her, causing her to fall down onto the carpeted flooring with the weight still on top of her. Haruhi hears the cake obsessed host's departig. 'Honey said, "Kyo," meaning... Oh!' her eyes fly open as she feels clothing grasped in her fists. "Ugh, Kyoya, please get off of me, you're squishing my vena cava," she groans.

"Haruhi? What are you doing in here?" Kyoya questions coolly, lifting his weight off Haruhi to hover over her.

Their faces are just mere inches apart. Haruhi's lips are taunting Kyoya. He wants to feel the flame once again, but he resists the urge for the moment. He flushes at the thought, noticing how perverted his mind has been lately.

Haruhi feels as though she is suffocating in a burning fire. She feels as though she is burning up, there is too much heat. Heat that both she and Kyoya are radiating. Heat that feels like it's closing in on her, making her feel a little closterphobic. Heat that makes it so hard to breathe, it feels like her lungs are going to explode, causing her lightheadedness.

"H-Honey... He said that we were playing hide and go seek," Haruhi finally tells him after a long silent pause in conversation.

"Well, what do you supposed we do in our..." Kyoya leans down to whisper, "current situation?" into her ear. It may be too dark to see Haruhi blushing, but the heat certainly radiates off her cheek, as he places his on top of hers.

"I propose that-" she starts.

"Proposing now are we? I thought that was a man's job," Kyoya teases, interrupting her.

"As I was saying..." Haruhi continues, annoyed. "You should get off me, and we should sit up, preferably on different sides of the closet."

Haruhi can feel Kyoya's hot minty breath on her face. "Why would you say such a hurtful thing? Do you not enjoy my company? Ouch, I'm hurt, he tells her playfully.

'It's not like that at all,' she mentally admits. "Come on Kyoya, you're starting to act like Tamaki."

"Or is it that you like it too much?" Kyoya ignores her last comment.

'Ding, Ding, Ding! Bingo!' lights flash in her mind. "Uh, Kyoya..."

"Stay still for a moment," Kyoya warns.

"What? Why? Is something..."

Haruhi's panic is muffled and silenced by Kyoya placing his lips on hers. She resists for a moment, then she relaxes into his embrace, letting him take control. Kyoya still hovers above her, but Haruhi wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer to feel his tender lips. He swipes his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Haruhi absentmindedly obliges, access granted. Their tongues fight each other for dominance. Kyoya likes the taste of strawberries on her tongue, and Haruhi is not surprised that he tastes like mint, cool just like his personality. A slight moan escapes from Haruhi's mouth. She moves her hands to allow her fingers to roam around in Kyoya's silky soft hair.

Kyoya unwillingly breaks the ignited fires heated kiss, needing to breathe. They both pant from not having enough oxygen.

When Haruhi gets control of her breathing, she places her hands on Kyoya's chest and lightly pushes him away. "You can't keep doing this to me! You can't keep stealing kisses from my lips, when it's most convenient for you. You don't even like me! We are against this engagement, remember," she pauses for a few minutes to control the anger and confusion in her head.

"What if I said that you were wrong," Kyoya asks in a whisper. "What if..."

"'What if' what?" Haruhi encourages him to go on.

"What if u told you, that I do not mind the engagement as much anymore?" he finishes.

"I'd say that you're lying," Haruhi crosses her arms over her chest, and glares at the boy in the darkness. "Why exactly does your father want us to marry?" she demands to know.

"He said that you are just like your late mother. You're strong-willed, kind, stubborn. You are compassionate, blunt, sympathetic, and determined. You are beautiful. You have the brains of Einstein, yet still dense as ever. You are much more than that. We believe that you would be a great asset to the Ootori name," Kyoya informs her.

"Why do you keep... Kissing me?" Haruhi asks softly, almost in a whisper.

"As dense and blunt as ever, I see," he chuckles. "I do it, because I have decided that I want you, and I will have you. Just to let you know, an Ootori never loses," the said Ootori grins in the darkness.

Meanwhile...

"Hika! Kao! Look over here, I put Takashi in a hole and filled it with sand," Honey tells the twins excitedly.

The Hitachiins look in their seniors' direction, while taking another sip of their lemonade. "Have you seen Haruhi around?" Hikaru starts.

"We haven't seen her since breakfast," Kaoru finishes.

"Maybe we should go get her," the twins say in sync.

Honey bounces up to the two brothers, inside he's panicking, but he plays it childish like always. "No,no,no. Haru isn't feeling good, she wanted to have a nice nap," he warns them, covering up his evil plan, which the Hitachiins certainly won't like, with his cuteness.

"Fine we'll leave her alone, for now," they say evilly together.

A/N: Does anybody have any evil ideas that the twins could do? Thanks for reading! And a review is greatly appreciated, but you don't have to if you don't feel like it. Until next time, readers.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N: Sorry for the long wait! Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 14: The Aftermath

What us only a couple hours, feels like an eternity dragging on. The two have been silent in the closet, ever since Kyoya declared that he will have Haruhi. They hear a click from the door. They glance at each other, then back to the door. They both stand up at the exact same moment.

"Ahh!" Haruhi starts to fall; he sleepy doom disabling her to stand. She shuts her eyes tightly, waiting to impact with the ground. But it doesn't come. Instead of the ground, warm muscular arms wrap around her waist. Haruhi slowly opens her eyes, just barely able to see Kyoya through the darkness. Her face heats up. "Thanks, and sorry. My foot is asleep and it caught me off guard," she explains.

Kyoya only nods, and releases her. He then twists the door knob, and gently pushe it open.

"Hi ya Kyo! Haru! It looks like you two sure had fun," Honey giggles, holding up a mirror half his size.

Both Kyoya and Haruhi's clothes are wrinkled and out of place. Their hair all tussled to add to their image. For the always professional looking Kyoya Ootori, his appearance right now would shock and frighten any passerby. They quickly fix themselves to look more proper.

"W-well, maybe if you hadn't pushed him onto me and make us fall, we wouldn't look this way," Haruhi protests, her cheeks turning rosy once again.

"So you do admit it, you did fall for me," Kyoya says playfully and winks at her.

Haruhi's eyes widen at his flirtatiousness in front of their senior. "I did not!" she denies the accusation. "Anyway, it was more like I fell because of you... Never mind, that still doesn't sound quite right," she sighs, exasperated.

Kyoya chuckles, his laughter rumbling out. "You, my dear, are a terrible liar. You need to do much better than that to fool me."

Honey excitedly watches the two love birds interaction with one another. He hugs Usa as they continue.

Haruhi childishly sticks out her tongue at Kyoya, forgetting about that the lollita boy is witnessing them being together. "I am not!" she argues.

"If it helps, Takashi, Usa, and I approve," Honey happily states, hugging his stuff bunny while he sways back and.

Haruhi looks down at Honey, blinking a few times, not expecting himto say such a thing. "When are we to depart?" she questions, looking back up to Kyoya.

"In ten minutes. The butler should be packing our belongings in the limo right about now," Kyoya replies coolly.

Haruhi checks her appearace, one more time, in the mirror on the wall. She looks presentable enough that it satisfies her. "Then in that case, I think I will go wait by the car," with that, she turns on her heel and walks away from her two seniors.

As soon as Haruhi descends from the stair case, she hears a loud scream. "Haruhi!" Tamaki comes running up to Haruhi, and squishes her in a tight gripped hug. He spins her around multiple times before setting her back down onto the ground. "My precious daughter, where have you been?"

"I've been... Around," Haruhi answers hesitantly. She quickly dodges another hug from Tamaki, but bumps into two chests behind her. She sighs, knowing exactly who they are.

"Hey Haruhi, did you have a nice rest?" the Hitachiins question in sync. They lead her to the car, with Koaru's arm around her shoulders and Hikaru's around her waist. Mischievious grins playing on both of the menicing twins' lips. Their golden cat eyes glint with a playful secret which is shared just between the two brothers.

"Um... It was good, I got plenty of rest," she replies, noticing the boys' expression, wondering what the two may be up to this time.

"Good, because the newest model for Hitachiin fashion line must be well rested," they say together again, fist pumping on hand in the air while they wiggle the fingers on their other hand for more effect.

"No," Haruhi deadpans.

"But-"

"NO."

"Haruhi, come on!" the twins say quickly before she can interrupt them again.

"I said No," she refuses once again, crossing her arms over her chest, as if trying to make the statement also seen instead of just heard.

"I think Haru would look cute as a model," Honey comments from behind the three arguing friends, standing next to Kyoya.

"We'll take you out for a 'thank you' dinner. You can have all the fancy tuna you can eat; our mother really needs one more model for this photoshoot," Koaru pleads.

Haruhi looks from one twin to the other. They are both pleading with their gorgous cat-like eyes. "I'll think about it," she finally replies, sighing because she knows exactly what she is getting herself into.

"Yay!" the twins cheer, sandwitching Haruhi into a hug and rubbing their cheeks against her's.

"Master Kyoya, the limo is packed," the driver informs them all.

"Thank you, Milton. Let's start heading back," Kyoya replies. A light growl is forming in the back of his throat from the twins irritating him; he does not like the way they are always all over Haruhi.

Everyone gathers into the large stretch limo. Haruhi gets sandwitch between the twins. Kyoya sits right across from her, right beside Tamaki and Mori, who is sitting next to his cousin.

The twins keep their hold on Haruhi, and continues to rub their cheeks on her's. Somehow, Haruhi ends up sitting in between Hikaru's legs. She ignores the two brothers who are pawing all over her.

Kyoya glares at the twins from above his laptop. He can barely contain his anger from doing something as he watches the twins practically molesting Haruhi. She doesn't even try to stop them! 'That should be me holding Haruhi, not those idiots,' Kyoya jealously thinks.

"Hey, what's poking me?" Haruhi innocently questions, turning her head to Hikaru.

Hikaru's face is cherry red from embarrassment. "Um, sorry," he apologizes so quietly that it was barely audible.

Koaru snickers at his brother's arousel and embarrassment. This has never happened to Hikaru before, that Koaru has a hard time resisting the urge to tease his brother.

Kyoya glares daggers at the guilty redheadded twin, knowing exactly what is poking Haruhi. Man, if looks could kill, Hikaru would already be six feet down under.

"It's still poking me, can you move around?" Koaru bursts out laughing, practically rolling on the floor of the limo. "What's so funny?" Haruhi asks, confussed.

Trying to keep his cool, Kyoya moves his glasses up on his face to hide his emotions. "Haruhi, I advise that you remove yourself to another seat, " he suggests.

Haruhi's eyes widen into the size of dinner plates, finally realizing what in the world is going on before her. She quickly moves into the only open seat left, which is between the twins. "Hikaru! you perve!" she gently slaps him on the arm in disbelief.

The still blushing boy laughs nervously. "Sorry, I couldn't help it; you're just too cute," he rubs the back of his neck. He looks down at his shoes, refusing to look her way. The rest of the car ride back was silent, except for Kyoya typing away on his laptop.

The driver drove to Tamaki to his mansion first. "Avoir mes amis," he waved to his friends as they drove off to drop the next host member off at their mansion as well.

Next were Honey and Mori, who were taken to Honey's home. Honey bounces away, talking to Usa about eating cake and how he can't believe how his younger brother doesn't like sweets.

When the driver drove up to the Hitachiin estate, the twins sandwitch Haruhi into a hug. "Pervert," Haruhi deadpanned. All the twins do is laugh at her reaction. Hikaru is over the embarrassment now, and will tease her about that accident another time he sees her. They then leave the limo to do what they do best, trick people or design clothes; they are very talented.

The ride to Haruhi's appartment is silent, even Kyoya's laptop doesn't desturb the quiet; he had turned it off when the twins left. They both look out of the window, waiting to see the commoners' housing.

When they finally arrive at the appartment building, Haruhi sighs. "Well, here's my place," she states the obvious.

Kyoya ghostly steps out of the vehical. He then stretches his hand for Haruhi to take. Without any hesitation, she takes his hand. He then takes Haruhi's backpack from the driver, and escots her to her appartment door.

When they get to her door, Haruhi takes her bag from Kyoya. "Um, thanks for the... Interesting weekend." Before Kyoya has the chance to reply, she goes on her tippy toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. She pulls away before he has time to react and deepen the kiss. ``See you in school tomorrow,`` she walks into her home and closes the door behind her. She leans agains the door, feeling her flushed face.

``My Baby Girl Is Finally Home!``


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15: the photoshoot part 1

"No! I refuse to come out," Haruhi protests leaving the dressing room. She's wearing a black and blue mini skirt, with a white blouse and a black and blue loose tie. She has on black shoes that have a bit of heel to them, and white knee high stockings. On each side of her head are extensions, putting her hair up into curly pigtails.

"Come one Haruhi," the Hitachiins pause, ginning mischievously at each other. "Or we can cone in there and get you."

"Fine," Haruhi sighs.

"So we can come in? Sweet!" the twins reply in amusement.

Mori places a hand on each twins' shoulder. "That's not what gentlemen are like," he warns, much to quietly for Haruhi to hear.

"No! I'll be out in a moment." She takes a deep breath, and slowly steps out of the curtained dressing area. The whole host club gapes at her, all except the two most stoic members of course.

"Haru looks super cute!" Honey gushes, giggling while he squeezes his bunny.

Tamaki puts his hand on his forehead, trying to prevent himself from looking at how adorable Haruhi looks. His cheeks start to turn pink, but soon enough, his whole face is tomato red. He removes his hands, placing them onto his cheeks and starts to wiggle. "So Cute!" Tamaki exclaims.

Tamaki's mind theatre... 3... 2... 1...

A struggling Tamaki is sitting at a desk, text books are spayed all over. Haruhi struts into the room, wearing her school girl outfit. She stands behind Tamaki, giving him a massage.

"Oh Tamaki dear, are you having trouble? Here, let me help you." Haruhi pushes the books off the desk, and straddles his lap. "All better," she tilts her head, satisfied with what she has done.

Tamaki's mind theatre ends.

"You must help me!" Tamaki outbursts, clearly still in his day dream.

Kyoya writes down notes in his notebook. "Usually your thoughts are incoherent, but that one is an understatement."

The twins snicker. "Seems like Boss is having another pervy thought," they say together in sync.

"Yeah, and he..." Koaru starts.

"Calls us shady," Hikaru finishes for his brother.

Kyoya snaps his notebook closed. He fixes his glasses on the top of his nose, and coolly walks up to Haruhi. He circles around her, inspecting her, observing her body language. She's nervous, he concludes. He stops walking, standing right in front of her. "Haruhi," he says. He then leans in, and kisses her, right in front of the whole host club.


	16. Chapter 16

IMPORTANT A/N: Hey readers, this is coming to a close pretty quickly and after this I'd like to do either a MorixHaru or HikaxHaru fic but I have no plot ideas, so if you have any ideas then please PM me, thanks. And thank you all for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. Enjoy ^.^

Chapter 16: The Photo Shoot Part 2

It is not the shortest kiss in the world, but it was also not the longest either. Kyoya pulls away from the kiss just a moment after Haruhi leaned into it. She smiles up at him, happy that they have finally came out to the rest of the host club.

Kyoya lifts his gave up from Haruhi, to the club members. Landing his eyes onto Hikaru, smirking at his junior. Kyoya has won. They all know that Haruhi is his now.

"NO! Mother has violated my precious daughter! How could you?" Tamaki runs up to Haruhi. Dropping down onto his knees and holding onto the hem of her skirt, he looks up to his little princess with pleading eyes. "Please Haruhi, dear, my Precious Daughter. Please tell Daddy that it isn't true!" he whines, begging her to tell him that it's a lie.

"Sorry Tamaki, but it is," is Haruhi's answer to the drama queen-like host king.

"NO!" Tamaki crawls to the corner. He rocks back and forth in fetal position, sucking on his thumb with wide eyes. It looks as though he is about to cry, but he doesn't.

Meanwhile, Hikaru has been scowling at Kyoya, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Kaoru tries to calm Hikaru down. "Hika, please calm down. If you explode at them then she might not forgive us," Kaoru whispers into his brother's ear, squeezing his shoulder to try to hold him back.

But anybody who really knows Hikaru Hitachiin, know that his temper can get in the way of his brother's attempt to calm him down. "How can you, Haruhi?" Hikaru shrugs off his brother's hand and storms up to the girl in question. Kaoru sighs in defeat, shaking his head. "How... How can you be with someone like Kyoya? He is The Shadow King. He does not care for anybody but himself!" Hikaru pauses, breathing heavily. In a calm, broken, and hurt voice he cares on to say, "I thought you were better than this." He then turns on his heel and calmly stalks out of the room.

"Hikaru," Haruhi calls out, but the boy does not acknowlege her pleading cry.

Kaoru worriedly looks back and forth from Haruhi to his brother's retreating form, and back to Haruhi. "Our mother is right through that door, she should be ready whenever you are. I'll be right back," he races off to check up and comfort Hikaru.

"I... I don't understand. I didn't know he would get so upset. I didn't mean to hurt him or anything. Maybe I should go talk to him," Haruhi stutters, confused at what had just happened. Wondering why Hikaru had bursted at the seams like that, it makes no sense to her at all. Like, how dense could she be? It is quite obvious that Hikaru has feelings for her, especially with that accident that had happened. But she still hasn't quite caught on to it yet.

Kyoya looks down at his girlfriend. She looks as though she is abought to cry. He pulls her into a warm tight hug. "We should just let him have his space to calm down for now. He's not in his right mind at the moment," Kyoya replies. "It will all be all right. Now, Mrs. Hitachiin is waiting for you."

"Right, I shouldn't keep her waiting," Haruhi gives him a shaky smile, and a quick peck on the cheek.

* 0_o_0*

"Come on Hika, we should go apologize,"Kaoru says gently, patting his brother's back.

Hikaru rolls his face out of his pillow. "But why, why would she choose Him instead of me," he questions, his voice cracking.

"She's been engaged to him since she has been about seven. They built bonds. There is nothing that anyone could have done to change that," Kaoru sadly sighs. He hates seeing his brother this way, it pains him. "Come on, we should try to salvage whatever friendship we can."

"Fine," Hikaru grumbles, rolling out of his bed.

*0_o_0

When the twins arrive back to the dressing rooms, they find Haruhi in a lovely shimmering black fitting dress that falls mid thigh. They can't help but gawk at her. Haruhi has a bit more curves than she leads on.

Hikaru looks doen to the ground, but not before taking a mental picture of her. He slowly makes his way up to Haruhi. He drags his eyes to meet hers. Hikaru rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. Iwas out of line," he then drops his eyes back to the ground.

To Hikaru's surprise, haruhi wraps her arms around him to give him a hug. "Thanks," she whispers into his chest, smiling.

"How about Hikaru and I take you out to dinner tomorrow as a thank you, then for ice cream as an apology?" Kaoru adds, his grin a bit too mischievious, but is taken as normalicy.

"That sounds delicious!" Haruhi agrees. "Wait, it just can't be anything too pricy," she adds as an after thought.

Haruhi turns towards the corner, where Tamaki has been sulking all along. "Come on Tamaki, cheer up. I'll make you some commoners' coffee if you'd like," she offers.

Tamaki perks up. He dashes over to Haruhi. "Really? You'll do that for me?" he questionsm hopeful.

"Of course," she replies.

"Yay! My daughter loves her Poppy," Tamaki exclaims.

"It looks like everything will work out, right Takashi," Honey asks his cousin from his perch on his shoulders.

"Yeah," Mori replies.

"Well, now that the photo shoot is finished, I think it's time that I escort Haruhi home," Kyoya says, fixing his glasses, pushing them up higher onto his nose to catch the glare from the light. Something about his aura just screams dark, gloomy, and stormy. But he is hiding it well from the others, mostly because they are so oblivious.

"Right. I'll go get changed, and I'll meet you at the car," Haruhi answers, happy that everything is sorting out to how it should be. She is not expecting the big bang that will boom in her face.

Haruhi bounces down the steps of the Hitachiin manor, and jumps in to the waiting limo. "Alrighty, let's go."

The car ride to Haruhi's apartment it silent. Just as the driver parks, Kyoya breaks the silence. "I don't want you to see the Hitachiin twins anymore."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Fight...?

The limo is filled with awkward silence for a few minutes, letting Haruhi digest Kyoya's words. Kyoya just sits there, watching her intensely. Watching for her understandings to cross her face. Watching for any reaction. Meanwhile, his face is stoic, expressionless.

Haruhi's expression goes from blank shock, to outraged disgust. "Excuse me. Did you really just say what I think you said?" she demands in a voice that would make anybody back down and deny what they had said.

"Other than the Host Club's activities, I do not want you being around those troublesome twins," Kyoya responds calmly, not bothering to change his answer; that would be counterproductive.

Haruhi gives him one of her death glares, which usually scares off whomever it is directed at. But Kyoya stands his ground. Not backing down. An Ootori never backs down from anything. "How could you tell me to do something like that?" with each word, Haruhi's voice rises bit by bit. " Hikaru and Kaoru are my friends!" she explodes. She takes a deep breath, then calmly proceeds. "What gives you the right to tell me whom I can and cannot be friends with?"

Kyoya fixes his glasses on his face professionally. His lips forms a stressed straight line. Each time Haruhi's voice rises, he almost flinches, especially when she emphasizes her key words. She has never raised her voice before except in a joking manner while she laughs. He has really done it this time, hasn't he? "Haruhi," he leans forwards, reaching out for both of her hands. But she pulls back, not allowing him to touch her. "I am your boyfriend, and I am crazy for you. In fact, I think I am falling in love with you. But those twins are troublesome, I don't like the way they opporate. They look for trouble, and you are going to get caught in the middle of it. Not to mention, Hikaru has a thing for you, and it infuriates me," he finishes.

"You are my boyfriend, not my father. You cannot just tell me that I can't hang out with my friends," She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are so upset that you didn't even realize that I said that I love you," Kyoya states with a sigh, fixing his glasses once again, but this time it is in exaspiration.

Haruhi just stares him down with a shocked, but still angry expression.

"I have some business that I must attend to. I will speak to you later about this discussion," he dismisses Haruhi, rubbing his temples.

She just nods, knowing that if she says anything else, it will just start another up roar. She takes her bag from beside her and leaves the car, and Kyoya behind.

Once Haruhi closes the car door behind her, the driver notifies Kyoya. "Master Kyoya, your father would like to have a talk with you."

"Inform him that I am on my way," he replies. A meeting with his father is nothing to be looking forward to.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. And sorry for all the shortness in the chapters.

ch18: business proposition

When Haruhi gets into her apartment, she immediately flops angrily on the couch. Good thing her father was it work, or else he would be pestering her until she told him what happened. She growls in disbelief. "How could he ask me to not be friends with them? I mean, they are a big pain in the butt. But I love them. They're like my family," she says aloud to herself.

She then gets up to do some chores, instead of dwelling on her and Kyoya's argument. 'Might as well get some work done before dad gets home.'

Meanwhile, at the Ootori estate, Kyoya knocks at his father's office door. His clothing is straight; looking flawless, and he has his professional expression on. His glasses are fixed straight, not crooked, at the top of his nose. Even though he looks calm on the outside, his palms are sweating; not knowing what to expect from his father.

"You may enter,Kyoya," his father's voice reaches through the door.

Kyoya does not hesitate to open the door; that would show a sign of weakness. Ootori's are not allowed to have weaknesses. He walks with a purpose to his father's desk, not taking a seat in the chair in front of him.

Yoshio Ootori is sitting at his desk. His hands are clasped together on top of the desk. His posture somewhat resembles a manican, perfect, yet so stiff that if you push him he might fall down. "Son, I have observed your improvement with the Fujioka girl," he states.

"Yes father, I have improved greatly. But I have taken I minor step backwards," Kyoya replies.

Yoshio thinks for a moment. "I have noticed that you, an Ootori, has fallen in love with the girl. You very well know that Ootori's don't fall in love. We marry for business," he reinforms in a stern tone. "You know that ball we held a while ago? Well, the hospital has been built. I want you to leave for Africa within three days, to supervise it."

Kyoya is stunned! He would never have thought that his father would actually pick him instead of either of his older brothers. "Yes, sir. But may I ask why you did not pick one of the others?" Kyoya questions.

"I thought it was quite obvious," Yoshio pauses. " You are more compatible for this particular job, rather than your brothers. You have proven to me that you have earned it. Well done, son," he answers, dismissing Kyoya.

Kyoya bows in respect for his elder. "Thank you, father," he then walks out of the office.

Kyoya saunters to his room. Once he closes the door, he leans against it. After a moment of leaning, he slides down into a sitting position. His elbows are on his knees, and his hands are knotted in his hair. 'What should I do? That damn commoner has made me fall for her. Everything is getting so complicated now, and it is all her fault. I just want numbers to be important to me; I'm good at numbers. But now She is important to me, and father want me to have nothing to do with her now. Ugh!' he quietly thinks to himself.

After a while of contemplating, Kyoya decides to get off the floor, and go meet Haruhi, possibly for the last time.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: thanks for the reviews. Sorry if this fic isn't what you expected, but hopefully you like it. Here ya go.

Chapter 19: This could be the End...?

Haruhi's apartment is spotless. It sparkles in the sun light. The floor, as well as the sofas are vacuumed. Crumbless for any wondering animal that may pass by, not like there would be any unwanted visitors in the Fujioka household. The throw pillows at each end, straightened, unwrinkled, and nicely placed.

The small rectangular table in the family living room is washed, stainless from the coffee spots that used to taint it. The few things on top of it is organized neatly. There are two cup holders, placed nicely at two corners, one for her and the other for her father.

The walls are washed. Ridden from any dirty hand prints that may have lain there before. The picture frames that hang are dusted, and readjusted symmetrically.

She has dusted the mantel of which a photo of her late mother lies upon. Full and new candles are lit, cherishing and honoring the deceased. Blooming carnations lie in front of the picture, showing how much the mother is loved and missed.

Haruhi is now busy in the kitchen. The counters, cupboards and the fridge is all washed, organized, and cleaned. All that is left is the dishes, which Haruhi is now scrubbing vigorously clean.

The doorbell chimes in her small apartment, making it's way to Haruhi's ears. She drops the dish cloth in the hot soapy water, and rinses off the now clean plate. She reaches for a dry towel to dry of her hands to not drip water on the clean flooring. She then wipes her forehead, exhausted from all her hard work.

She strolls to the door. Without even looking through the peep hole, she opens the door. Her jaw drops open, not expecting a somewhat reddened eye Kyoya Ootori to be standing there in her door way in front of her.

His hair is all messed up from him running his hands through it in frustration. His glasses are low on his nose, and his clothes are somewhat wrinkled. "Haruhi," he breathes out. "I need to talk to you."

Haruhi, being the person that she is, gets worried about him. Questions running through her mind at lightening speed. What happened to him? Is somebody hurt? Is he hurt? Why did he come here? Isn't he mad?

Even though Haruhi is worried, she remembers what happened earlier. She regains her anger at him. She's hurt inside, and he made her that way. She's mad that he hurt her. Mad and upset that he thinks he owns her. That he can tell her what to do. As if she would obey his every command if he would wave a sausage above her nose. No. She's not like that. Not at all. And it angers her that he thinks she is.

"Why are you here, Kyoya?" she questions, folding her arms across her chest, as if she is mentally telling him that she is standing her ground.

"I'm leaving," he blurts out.

"um, okay. I don't understand why you came over here to just leave again," Haruhi confusedly replies.

Kyoya comes further into her apartment, and starts to pace for a moment. "No, Haruhi. When I say I'm leaving, I mean the country. I am leaving the country."

Haruhi's eyes widen, but she quickly closes them, feeling tears starting to swell up. She blinks them away, not wanting him to see her cry. "why are you telling me this?" she asks, her voice so low that Kyoya barely catches what she says.

"I meant what I said earlier. I am in love with you Haruhi Fujioka. The charity that we held has finally finished building the hospital in Africa. My father knows I love you, and he does not like it. He wanted the marriage for business, not love. He wanted our family to profit off of it, and he thought you were a great candidate for the position. He wants me to supervise the hospital. He has also bumped up my flight for this evening. At midnight. If you love me too, and if you can forgive what a jackass I have been to you, then come find me before midnight at the Ootori's flight center, and I will disobey my father to be with you." A tear slides down Kyoya's cheek. He doesn't even think to wipe it way. He bends down slightly and kisses Haruhi's forehead. "Goodbye Haruhi Fujioka, you'll forever be in my heart," with that fairwell, he walks out of the apartment, thinking, 'this could be the end.'


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: here you go my friend :p

Ch.20: A Date...?

Once Kyoya leaves her apartment, Haruhi staggers backwards, as if somebody gave her a good right hook in the stomach. She stumbles back until her legs touch the side of the sofa. She then shuffles sideways, and plops down onto it. She can't believe that he would just drop this bomb down on her. It is so inconsiderable.

She's in a daze. But as her cell phone rings in her pockets, it gets her attention. It's the twins. Well it's Hikaru's phone thats calling her, but the two brothers are inseparable, so she will be talking to both of the boys.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru. What's up?" she answers as she flips open the cell phone. She lies down on her back, looking up at the off-white painted ceiling. One day, she is going to ask the land lord if she can paint it, white is too bland.

"Hey Haruhi, it's just me. Kaoru said that he ate some bad food, and that he's not feeling up to going out for dinner. He said to go on without him, is that alright with you?" Hikaru asks, sounding a bit nervous.

'probably just nervous about leaving Kaoru behind,' Haruhi thinks to herself as she counts the bumps on the ceiling. "Yeah, that's okay. We can bring some food back for him," she smiles. Haruhi has always wanted somebody to be close to as the twins are with each other.

"Thanks Haruhi! I'll be over soon to pick you up," he announces enthusiastically, then hangs up.

About a half an hour later, there is a knock on Haruhi's door. This was an expected visitor this time. "Come in!" Haruhi yells. She is just finishing up a note to her father, explaining where she will be.

Hikaru comes drilling into the kitchen. He's wearing his blue tank with brown pants. He watches as Haruhi finishes he note. She looks lovely. She's wearing a light pink blouse and dark jean shorts. Her bangs are also pinned up with two pink bobby pins. As shel places the pen back down on the counter, Hikaru asks, "Ready to go party?" he winks.

Haruhi turns to Hikaru and giggles. "Whatever you say Hika," she sticks her tongue out at him. 'maybe this won't be too bad. Maybe he'll help take Kyoya off my mind. She places the note on the fridge for her father, and grabs her purse.

As they walk out of her apartment, Haruhi realizes that she doesn't notice a limo outside. "Where is the car?" she asks, a bit puzzled. There is always some rich bastard's car in front of her house.

Hikaru laughs at her confused expression, finding it quite adorable. "Well I know you don't like all of your neighbors fawning all over it, so I decided to park it down the street," he answers. He wraps his hand across Haruhi's shoulders as the walk towards the car.

"Ah, I see you brought the mustang this time," Haruhi states.

"yes, the Stang. Isn't she a beauty," he pats the hood of the car. "I figured that the others would be too showy for you today."

Haruhi giggles at his statement, knowing that it is true. "How Hikaru, you're being unusually considerate today."

"Pfft! I'm always considerate," he sticks out his tongue. "Here, let me get that for you," Hikaru says as he opens the car door for Haruhi.

"Thank you," she replies as she gets in.

Hikaru closes her door, and walks around to his side. He turns the ignition to start the stang.

They just sit there, listening to music while Hikaru drives to an unknown destination for Haruhi. Finally curiosity got the best of her. "Where are we going?" she asks him.

He chuckles. "I was wondering when you'd ask that. Well, you always complain about anything too fancy or too expensive, so I was thinking that little sushi hut in the park. After that we can just walk around, you know, digest our food and all. But I also heard that the commoner fair was in town, and I sort of really want to go, would you come with me?" he quickly does his puppy dog eyes at her.

Haruhi dramatically sighs. "Fine, I suppose we can go to the fair if you really wanna," she laughs.

Hikaru turns and parks on the side of the road, right across from the large park. "Stay right there!" he says. He gets out of the car, and dashes to Haruhi's side, opening the door for her. He takes a dramatically silly bow and out stretches his hand for her.

She giggles and takes his hand. "Why thank you, kind sir," Haruhi curtsies. They lock their arms together and start their short walk to the sushi hut.

They had a lovely dinner. Tried different kinds of sushi that they never tried before. Got the spiciest of all spices. Chugged a couple gallons of water to take the spiciness away. They then ordered some for Kaoru, and packaged it up.

"Thank you!" both Haruhi an Hikaru say in sync, waving goodbye to the sweet old lady who owned the hut.

"A walk around the park now, my fair lady?" Hikaru asks.

Haruhi laughs for what feels like the millionth time that day. She locks their arms together once more. "Sounds lovely, kind sir," she replies. 'wow this is really getting my mind off Kyoya. Hikaru is suck a good friend, and he doesn't even know about the argument Kyoya and I had. Sigh... Kyoya... What am I going to do about you,' she wonders.

Hikaru instantly picks up Haruhi's sudden mood drop. He stops in their tracks. "Hey, Haruhi... Is something wrong?" he asks, concerned about her.

"Oh, nothing, everything is fine. Thanks for asking though," she smiles up at him.

"Um, okay, if you say so. Hey, look over there! It's the commoners' fair! Let's go!" Hikaru grabs her hand, and dashes towards the fair. Haruhi on the other hand, is having a hard time keeping up with his long strides, tripping all over her own two feet.

They rode on rides for hours. Haruhi would keep spacing out. Hikaru was concerned for most of the time there, and would ask her many times if something was wrong and if he could do anything. But she would keep denying that something was wrong, and would cover it up with a smile.

"customers, I must sadly inform you that the fair will be closing in ten minutes. Please exit through the main entrance. Thank you for coming," somebody announced on the PA.

"Come on, Haruhi! We have just enough time to go on one more ride. Oh! I know! Let's go on the fairis wheel!" Hikaru exclaims excitedly, pulling Haruhi towards the big lit up wheel.

They board the giant wheel. They sit there quietly, watching the people either go on one last ride, or leave the fair. A breeze past by them. The temperature has dropped a great deal since when they first got there. Haruhi shivers. Noticing that neither one of them has a sweater, Hikaru puts his arm around her shoulders, and pull her in closer to him.

"Thanks," she whispered into him.

"Anytime," he replied in the same low tone.

Finally the ride came to an end, and so did the fair. The pair of friends walk together to Hikaru's mustang. His arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her warm.

It was a short trip to Haruhi's apartment. Hikaru walks her up to her door. "Thanks for today, it was pretty fun," Haruhi says.

Before Haruhi can even think to move, Hikaru's lips are on hers. Just for a brief moment though, just a quick chaste kiss. "I'm sorry. I know that you're with Kyoya, but I had to do that before it got too late," Hikaru explains.

"Sorry Hikaru, I can't. I'm in love with him. I'm sorry," before he could say anything else, Haruhi scurries into her apartment.

Haruhi looks around the living room. No sign of her father. He must be alsleep by now. "Kyoya," she sighs. "What is he going to think? Oh my god! Kyoya! What time is it? I only have 10 minutes!"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This is the very last chapter for NLAAM. I'd just like to thank you all for your support. I know it's not that great of a story, but the more I keep writing hopefully the better I will get. So thanks again, and enjoy the last chapter. Thanks for reading (n.n)

Chapter 21: Is It Too Late...?

Haruhi runs out of her apartment, bolting for the street. She keeps running, running as fast as she possibly ever can.

After running for a few minutes, she notices a car driving up behind her. She stops running, panting. Her thoughts are twirling around her brain wildly, just like a tornado. She waves her arms, trying to catch the driver's attention, to slow him down. But the car just keeps speeding away from her.

"How am I supposed to get to him in time?" Haruhi growls in frustration, tears starting to tingle and sting her eyes. "I can't give up!"

She was about to start running again, until she hears a car stopping beside her. "Hi there Miss, do you need a ride somewhere?" the old gentleman driver of a taxi asks.

"Oh! Yes please!" she scurries onto the taxi, trying to waste not even a second. "To the Ootori Flight Center, and could you hurry please? It's an emergency," Haruhi notifies the driver.

"Right a way, Miss," the driver speeds to the destination to which he was given.

'I don't know what I will do if I am too late. We should have talked about everything rationally, but instead we just argued with one another. I really have fallen in love with him. If I let him go now, I probably won't get him back.' more tears slowly trail down her cheeks, leaving tear stains. It's both terrible and wonderful what love can do to a person.

The taxi driver is just about to park outside of the flight center. "I'm in a hurry right now, stay here and I will pay you when I come back. I shouldn't take too long," Haruhi tells the old man.

"Ah, young love... Take your time," the man replies. He picks up a small black and white photo of a woman who appears to be in her twenties. You can tell that it must be his wife when she was young. His eyes sparkles as he looks at the old photo. The sort of love that he has for that woman can be inspirational. To think how long and how much he must love her. It is quite sweet in people's eyes.

"Thank you so much, sir," Haruhi politely says. She then dashes off into the building.

"Kyoya? Kyoya Ootori? Are you here?" she yells through the nearly empty airport. She hears a clock ticking and looks above her. It is five minutes past midnight. She is too late. But hopefully there was a delay and Kyoya's flight hasn't left yet.

Haruhi spots the receptionists desk not far from her. She runs over to it. Her legs feel like jelly; She not used to all this running. She also has a headache; not used to the panic, or the swirling thoughts that are bombarding her. "Excuse me, have you seen Kyoya Ootori here tonight?" she asks so fast that the receptionist almost can't understand the question.

"I'm sorry, I just came onto my shift," the lady answers. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Could you please check to see if the midnight flight to africa has taken off?" Haruhi questions. She starts to bite her nails, nervous that the flight has taken off. Hoping with all her might that it hasn't.

The lady types on the computer, Stopping suddenly. "I'm sorry miss, but the midnight flight to africa has already left," she informs Haruhi.

Haruhi can barely restrain the tears which are restrict to swell her eyes. But she doesn't want to cry in front of this stander who has so kindly tried to help her. "Thank you for your help," she strangles out, her voice cracking just a little.

She dwadles across the room, out of sight from the receptionist. She takes a seat in one of the comfy cushiony waiting chair. This place is so brightly whitened, it reminds haruhi of a hospital, very sanitary. The only colour seems to be the signs and the chair cushions. Haruhi pulls her knees up to her chest. Her head bent down, resting on her arms which lay on her knees. Her tears come rolling off her face, pelting her arms just like how in a storm the rain pelts the windows.

"There is no getting him back now," Haruhi sobs aloud.

"No getting who back?" a deep voice behind her asks.

Haruhi's head snaps up, shocked that anybody is near her. But she would recognize that deep voice anywhere. She jumps up from her chair, needing to see his face. To make sure that it wasn't just her imagination speaking to her. To make sure that it wasn't just a stranger who sounded like her only love.

There he stands, the one and only Kyoya Ootori. His dark raven locks, slightly messes up and just a bit in his eyes. His glasses up on the bridge of his nose, but not as professional looking as it always makes him appear to be. His onyx eyes. So dark and deep with love. You can see the shine of a smile in them. Oh, his lips. His lips are curved upwards into a smile. Not a fake smile or a smirk, but a real genuine smile that he saves just for Haruhi. The soft peach substance seems so inviting to her.

"Kyoya... What are you still doing here? Your flight has already left," Haruhi questions, still shocked that he is standing right in front of her.

Kyoya takes a few steps closer to her. "I just couldn't leave. I had to see if you would actually come for me, if you loved me that much. I know how you are, you get so caught up in what you are doing that you sometimes forget things," he swipes a piece of her bangs away from her eyes.

"But what about Africa? What about your father?" Haruhi questions, unable to take her gaze off of Kyoya's.

"It doesn't matter to me. I have started my own company already, and father can get one of my brothers to supervise the hospital. If you love me too, then I will not follow his orders anymore in order to be with you." Kyoya bends down to whisper onto her ear. "Do you love me, Haruhi?" he asks softly.

Haruhi nods, "Yes, I love you Kyoya."

With that all sorted out, Kyoya captures Haruhi's lips with his. The heat of the fire has been set once again, and will never be extinguished.


End file.
